To Be With You
by soulbound nun
Summary: It's been 20 years since Dark and Krad have seeminngly disappeared. Rina Niwa, daughter of Daisuke and Riku, is just another ordinary girl in school. How can life possibly get more confusing for her? If Dark happens to return... in a girl!
1. Twenty Years Later

To Be With You

This is my third fanfic on DNAngel!

I Do Not Own DNAngel!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rina Niwa rushed downstairs with her school uniform on, ready for school. "Rina, have some breakfast before you go," Riku, her mom, called as her daughter ran to the living room to get her binder and a couple of her books.

"Can't mom, I'm meeting Hikora and Tsume at school!" Rina explained, looking around, "Uh… where's Dad?"

Riku was busy preparing the table with some bacon, eggs, and toast. "He's getting ready for a meeting, Rina. Run off to school, alright?" she told her. Rina sighed with a nod as she put on her bag and waved goodbye as she ran out the door.

Riku sighed as she stared at the food she made. The door closed on the way her daughter left. "But, Rina… you shouldn't work so hard. Today's your fourteenth birthday…," Riku thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two girls were waiting at the courtyard. "Where could Rina be? If she doesn't hurry up soon, she'll never have a chance to tell _him_!" one girl with her hair in a ponytail whined.

"I know! I mean, she likes _him_, right?" the other girl asked, who had light brown hair. "Hey…! Hikora…! Tsume…!" they heard a voice calling them. They turned to see Rina running to them.

"What was taking you? I thought you were going to tell _him_ today," Hikora demanded.

"Sorry… it's just I had to stay up working on that review paper… school's no fun…," Rina mumbled.

"Grades don't matter today, Rina! Are you going to tell Sekushi Hiwatari your feelings or not, hmm?" Tsume exclaimed.

Rina sighed. "Who ever said I was gonna tell him?" she questioned, with her hands on her waist.

"We thought you were gonna tell him, I mean… St. White Day isn't so far away. If you don't tell him, he might give his ribbon to someone else!" Hikora explained.

Rina looked away, blushing. "Look, just because he's been sort of my friend for years doesn't mean he'll feel the same way! He has a ton of _fans_ too… they'd kill me if they even see me talking with Hiwatari," she reminded them. Both of her friends crossed their arms with a long, deep sigh. "What! I'm telling you the _truth_!" Rina shouted.

"Sure, sure! I'll see you in class," Hikora called with a bored voice as the two left.

"Wait! Hey!" Rina called, but they left so suddenly, and so… strangely. "What is up with them? Like I care about some ribbon…," Rina mumbled.

"Rina," a person spoke, who was behind her. Rina slowly turned around to see her crush, Sekushi. "Umm… hi, Hiwatari!" she greeted nervously, her pink eyes widened, and her face as red as a tomato.

"What's wrong?" Sekushi asked, staring at her face.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" Rina reassured him as she shook her head quickly, her brown hair following, "Look, uh… I gotta go! See you in class!" And with that, Rina rushed to class leaving her dazed crush.

"Dad said since she's a girl, _Dark_ can't be in her, but…," Sekushi mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rina sighed as she stared into the window during class. It was bad enough she was talking to her crush today, but making a fool of herself too? She felt so stupid.

She turned around to face one of her friends, Tsume. Hikora was on the other side of the room. "Tsume… you and Hikora left me there, knowing Hiwatari was coming, right…?" Rina demanded.

"Yeah, well, how did it go?" Tsume asked, trying to be cheerful. "I'm _never_ talking to him again," Rina stated.

"That _bad_?" Tsume asked, shaking her head, "You're just not _good_ with guys. Face it…" Rina groaned, and turned back to her desk as she worked again on her papers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The skies were blue as the school bell rang. "Finally! School's over, and there's a weekend ahead of me! At least this day can't get any worse!" Rina thought to herself as she was heading out of the school gates and into the neighborhoods.

"Rina!" she heard her name being called.

"Huh?" Rina asked as she turned to see Sekushi walking up to her. "Hi… Hiwa… Hiwatari!" Rina said with a gulp as her voice was strained, "Yes?"

"You wanna walk home together?" he asked, perfectly calm.

"Walking home? Together…?" Rina asked quietly, as she thought," He… can't be serious!" "Umm, sure!" she said with a nod, "Let's… get going!" She was walking with Sekushi Hiwatari, side by side, home. Rina kept looking down, or at the scenery, never at Sekushi.

"Rina… I heard your dad's _friends_ with my dad…," the boy with blue eyes and blue hair mentioned.

"They are? That must be why we must've hanged out a lot as children!" Rina said. Sekushi nodded. Rina couldn't help but take a peek at her crush as she slowly turned her head. He was staring straight at her! Rina turned her head back as she blushed. "Oh… darn! Why did he have to stare? Why!" she moaned in thought as she panicked. "Uh… Hiwatari… I was wondering… maybe tomorrow, we could, umm… hang out?" Rina asked, nervously, "I know we're friends, but, umm… can't we…?"

Sekushi glanced at her. "Rina… I can _only_ be your _friend_. I can't have any relationships right now," he stated.

"Look! Is that my house? It must be! Well, I can get there from here, so, bye Hiwatari!" Rina told him, quickly as she ran there. She bit her lip as she ran. "I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have said anything! He's never going to talk to me again! I'm so, so stupid!" Rina thought, crying, as she found her way home, opening the gate as she ran inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rina stepped inside quietly, hoping her parents wouldn't notice. "Mom's probably home… Dad might be here too. I better keep quiet," she thought as she headed for the stairs. Rina wiped away her tears quickly.

To her surprise, her Dad was coming downstairs. "Rina? You're home already?" her dad, Daisuke, asked.

"Dad! Yeah, I'm home, I mean… this is the _right_ house, right?" Rina asked, laughing nervously, "So, is mom gonna make me a cake tonight?"

"Of course. Like always," her dad said as he got off the stairs, looking at her daughter as he noticed her face was sour, "Are you… alright, Rina?"

"Never better, dad. I'm going to my room …,"Rina mumbled, looking down as she went upstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day turned to near evening as the afternoon was ending. Rina sat in her room, studying. "Hiwatari…," she thought as she looked out the window, "I'm so… so… stupid! I knew we could only be friends! Why did I have to tell him! Why!" Rina put her head on the desk as suddenly she felt like she was burning up. She quickly got up, and backed away, ending pushing the chair over. "What's going on…? Why do I feel… so strange?" Rina thought as she bit her lip, clutching herself, "Why do I feel so…? Ah…!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe Rina's not feeling well…," Riku said as she and Daisuke were watching the news.

"Yeah, maybe," Daisuke mumbled as he looked down.

"Rina… her eyes… her face… I know what she's feeling, I think. That was right before I… turned into…," he thought, until they suddenly heard a scream. Riku stood up as Daisuke did the same.

"Rina! Rina!" the two called as they rushed up stairs to see what was wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Rina opened her eyes, she saw nothing. It was like… she was somewhere that she had never been before. "Where am I…?" she asked herself.

"Hey… let me take over…," a voice said.

"Huh? Who are you…? Where are you?" Rina asked, unsure.

"I'm right _here_," the voice continued.

"I… don't believe you. I can't even see you!" Rina shouted.

"That's because… I'm _you_…," the voice told her.

Rina blinked. "Wh… what?" she asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Daisuke and Riku got to Rina's room, she was gone. "Rina!" Riku shouted, looking around, "Rina!"

"Where could she be…? Could she have…? No. It's impossible; Rina's a girl…," Daisuke thought as he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Daisuke. Miss me? Looks like that daughter of yours is _something else_, huh?" someone from behind them said. The two turned around.

Riku gulped, backing away. "It can't be!" she said, trying to stay calm.

"_Dark_…?" Daisuke asked, taking a step forward.

"Sorry, but I trashed your closet. I mean, I'm not gonna steal anything with _girl_ clothes, now am I?" Dark smirked, wearing Daisuke's clothes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? You're probably wondering, "How the _hell_ can _that_ possibly happen! She's a _girl_ for crying out loud!" Dark-kun? Here! And what about _Krad-kun_? What'll happen when the news learns of Dark-kun coming back after _twenty_ years? A big mess, that's what! Will he be here too! Well, that and many more things will be explained in the second chapter, so please review!


	2. Phantom Thief Dark Returns!

To Be With You

Thanks for the reviews:

FanFicGirl4991- Thank you!

Sun-sun kat- Thanks!

EiriUesugiLover- Thanks for the review!

Schoolgirl- Then continue I shall! Thank you!

New Favs:

FanFicGirl4991

LoneXwolf

Sun-sun kat

New Alerts:

Banzaiinu1

EiriUesugiLover

LoneXwolf

Narniacrazed

Satoshi's Babe

Sun-sun kat

Tsumetai Moon Child

I Do Not Own DNAngel!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dark! What are you doing here!" Daisuke asked, who couldn't help but be confused.

"Yeah; where's Rina, Dark!" Riku demanded, her arms crossed.

"Daisuke, isn't it obvious?" Dark said with a smile.

"That… can't be, Dark! Rina's a _girl_! And that's just…!" Daisuke shouted.

"You _pervert_! That's so _wrong_! Get out of my daughter's body, Dark!" Riku snapped, pulling on his sleeve.

"Hey, hey!" Dark said, getting Riku off, "See, I knew _you_ wouldn't be happy to see me as much, _Riku_… aren't you happy to see me, Daisuke, or what?"

Daisuke gave a faint smile. "Well, its nice… seeing you again, Dark, but you have to change back! There's nothing to steal!" he protested.

"When there's a will, there's a way," Dark told him, and turned on Rina's TV to see the news.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good evening, this is the evening news," the three saw the news. "On today's news, a new masterpiece has been recently put in the museum this week: the Silver Scepter. Strangely, the police have decided to guard this masterpiece with their lives as if the famous Phantom Thief Dark will be coming for it, but he hasn't been seen for near twenty years. In charge of this is Satoshi Hiwatari," the news reporter responded with papers on her desk, "In other news… Risa Harada is skyrocketing as she returns again from America…"

Dark blinked. "Risa…," he mumbled.

"Yeah; Risa's been really busy ever since she got that contract going. She decided to come back to Japan early for Rina's birthday," Riku explained.

"We haven't seen her for a while… ever since college, but she visits every now and then," Daisuke added, "You know… she hasn't really gotten over that crush on you, Dark."

The Phantom Thief gulped. "Quit it, Daisuke; you know I'm not into _older woman_," Dark said, shaking her head.

"Hey, that means you're calling _me_ old!" Riku snapped. Dark laughed nervously at the furious Riku.

"Calm down," Daisuke said, waving his hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark turned off the TV. "So… do you still have my clothes, Daisuke?" Dark smirked, "It's time for me to head out."

"It's in the attic," Daisuke said, showing him the way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku was still in Rina's room as she shook her head. "Risa… she works so hard. Lately she seems so sad… could it be because of what happened during college… with _Hiwatari_?" she wondered as she put her hand on the television. Riku sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark put on his black clothes with a smile as he sat against the attic window. "Daisuke… you're lucky, you know that? You _have_ your holy maiden, and yet… I'll _never_ get to have my own," he said.

Daisuke looked down. "Dark, don't worry. You'll find someone. Besides, when Mom finds out Rina can become you, she'll be seriously jealous," he grinned.

Dark gave a confused look. "She's still _alive_?" he asked.

"Yeah, but Grandpa… he died years ago," Daisuke explained, quietly.

Dark nodded, who was also silent. "See ya," he told his once other self with a wave as he flied off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sekushi was in the security room with his father as they watched the police surround the museum as the news followed. His father, Satoshi had his eyes on the news reporters, as if looking for someone through the cameras. "Dad, why are you doing this? Dark won't come," Sekushi asked.

"Sekushi, I need you to head to the room where our clan's work is in. Dark should be coming soon, I just know he's coming. Go," Satoshi ordered. Sekushi nodded as he headed to the door. "And Sekushi," Satoshi added, "Whatever you do, don't release _him_." Sekushi again nodded, this time hesitantly, as he left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"With!" Dark shouted as his black wings came. As he flied there, Dark noticed not too much of the town was different. He passed Azumano Middle School as he went to the museum.

"Umm… where are we going, sir?" Rina asked, who saw everything that Dark saw.

"Oh, you still there? If you must know, I'll be stealing something now," Dark said.

"Steal? Wha… why, sir?" Rina asked him, alarmed, "Stealing is against the law!"

"I'm the Phantom Thief Dark Mousy!" Dark announced with pride, and the questioned, "Didn't Daisuke or Riku ever tell you about me?"

"_No_," Rina said as she shook her head.

Dark couldn't believe it. "_Seriously!_" Dark asked again.

"Sorry, sir, but they haven't told me about you. By the way, I'm Rina Niwa," Rina replied.

Dark smiled. "So… are you _cute_? By your voice, you _sound_ pretty cute," he playfully said.

"Wha!" Rina shouted, blushing.

"We're here," he told her, and she looked to see the place crowded.

"You must be famous… you have so many _fans_…," Rina awed.

"I wouldn't _call_ them fans, but yeah," Dark agreed, since some of his "fans" were police officers, reporters, and obsessive people over Dark.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Phantom Thief got his way in easy as he beat up a couple of the guards. Running through the halls, it all seemed too easy. "If Satoshi is really behind this all, then he must have a trap set up…," Dark thought as he got to one of the rooms.

It was the room where the Silver Scepter was kept. It was quiet; no one was there. Dark smirked as he got his hands on it.

"It's… beautiful," Rina observed.

"Yeah, but not as _handsome_ as me," Dark commented himself, "We should get going, Rina. Let's take the scepter and surprise my fans, shall we?" Rina nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting to the roof, Dark stopped running. "Dark?" Rina asked, "What's wrong?"

"You're Dark? Huh, I was wondering why my dad was so worried about getting you, but you don't look so tough," a voice from behind him said.

Dark turned to face a boy with blue hair and eyes. "Sa… toshi?" Dark asked.

"That's Hiwatari Sekushi! What's he doing here!" Rina shouted.

"Stay outta the way, _Commander_," Dark warned, "I wouldn't want your Dad getting angry if he sees you beaten to a pulp." Sekushi glared as he charged at Dark pushing him down the roof stairs along with him. Both fell as Dark stood up, reaching for the stair way poles on the walls. Dark looked around, but didn't see Sekushi. The stair way was covered with mirrors by the side. "Now where did that kid go…?" Dark mumbled as he saw a sword hit one of the mirrors.

Sekushi took the sword quickly and began attacking Dark. He guarded and blocked the attacks, while trying to keep the scepter safe. "Dark, don't fight him!" Rina shouted.

"Well, sorry… I have no choice…," Dark said as he kicked Sekushi off He took his sword as Dark stood next to him as Sekushi stood there, ready to attack still.

"Dark, don't! Please, sir, don't!" Rina begged, "Don't kill him… please… Dark!" Dark turned to see the cracked mirror to see Rina in it, begging him to stop. "Dark!" Rina cried as Dark felt his feathers surrounding him in a big wave. Sekushi gasped as he was blown out the stairway to the roof as he collapsed there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Rina woke up, she saw someone next to her. She blinked as she saw Hiwatari Satoshi, Sekushi's Dad. "M… Mr. Hiwatari, sir!" Rina said with a gasp. But Satoshi said nothing as Rina stood up. "I… I'm sorry I'm here! I just… umm… I thought Dark was really _handsome_, and… I wanted to see him up close! I forgot what happened next, but I'm really sorry, Mr. Hiwatari! I saw Hiwatari get hurt, and I couldn't do a thing!" Rina lied.

Satoshi looked over to see his son, unconscious. He and Rina walked over there as he took Sekushi's jacket and put it over Rina. "Let's go. Your parents will be worried," Satoshi said.

"Umm, but what about your son? Hiwatari Sekushi? We… can't just leave him here, Mr. Hiwatari," Rina said, worried about her crush.

"Rina, I'll get him later. Let's go," he told her again. Rina Niwa nodded hesitantly as she took one last glance at Sekushi before leaving with Satoshi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rina stared out the car window as Satoshi drove her home. She was worried about Sekushi, yet Dark was on her mind as well. "Dark? Are you there? You've been so quiet since your fight with Hiwatari…," she asked him. She knew Dark was there, but bizarrely he didn't respond. In truth, Dark couldn't bare to talk to Rina after what happened.

"Rina… I'm sorry," he told her.

"What?" Rina asked.

"I was about to… hurt Satoshi's kid, and you were begging me to stop…,"Dark mumbled.

"There's no need to be sorry, Dark. You _did_ stop. I'm just glad you're alright too, sir," she said to him.

Dark smiled. "Hey, stop calling me "_sir_." It makes me sound _old_ or something!" he then complained.

Rina sighed and nodded, who happened to get her manners and politeness from her father, Daisuke. "Alright… Dark," she said with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell rung as Riku rushed to the door. She saw her daughter safe and sound. "Satoshi?" Daisuke asked, noticing it was his long time friend who dropped her off.

"I found her at the museum. Daisuke, she's just like _Risa_. She told me she headed there to see _Dark_," he explained.

"Yeah… silly me…?" Rina played along, laughing nervously. Riku sighed as Rina headed inside.

"Thank you, Satoshi," Daisuke said. Satoshi nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Risa found Riku and Daisuke's house easily as she parked the car. "I wonder if Niwa and Riku will be surprised to see me this early?" she wondered as she stepped out of the car. Smiling as she walked to the doorstep, she gasped.

"Hi… watari…," Risa whispered.

"Risa?" Riku exclaimed.

"Ms. Harada?" Daisuke asked, too surprised.

"Auntie Risa?" Rina asked, hearing Risa's voice as she peeked at the door.

Satoshi turned to see her. "Risa," he said.

Risa suddenly shook her head quickly. "You! I… I _hate_ you!" she shouted as she ran off.

"Risa, wait!" Riku called, following her sister.

Satoshi looked back at Daisuke and Rina. "I should get going," he told them as too left.

Rina turned to face her dad. "Dad… you have to tell me. What's going on? Is Dark going to be in me forever? I… don't understand…," she asked, confused. Daisuke sigh, and decided it was time to tell her about… _everything_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two done! As Rina tries to stay on task at school, she can't help but worry about Sekushi. When Dark changes unexpectedly back to Rina on the job, will she confront Sekushi? What answers will Emiko give Daisuke on Dark's return to Azumano? As more questions on Dark's reappearance in the world yet again unravels, will another reappearance surface? RXR, and I'll try to make the next one soon!


	3. Past Memories: An Unexpected Encounter!

To Be With You

Thanks for reviewing:

Blackkeyblade- Thank you!

Crazyloverofboys- Thanks!

Sunfrost- Oh, it has nothing to do with the anime in general. Plus, I couldn't exactly put Sa-kun and Risa-chan as a _couple_ in this fanfic because of the fact that Rina-chan likes Se-kun, who is Sa-kun's _son_. If Risa-chan is the _mom_, then it would've been pretty weird and a tiny bit disturbing that Rina-chan has a crush on her _cousin_… Some info on Se-kun's mom will be mentioned in this chapter, by the way. And… sorry, I can't tell you why Risa-chan "hates" Sa-kun, but not to worry because it will be answered in later chapters!

New favs:

Blackkeyblade

Crazyloverofboys

EnergyEmber

New alerts:

Aquavioleticefire

Crazyloverofboys

I Do Not Own DNAngel!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rina sighed as she sat on a bench, thinking. It was lunch, and she forgot hers. Technically, she tried to remember, but her mind was on something else. After last night, Rina was worried about Sekushi. "I hope he's alright…," Rina thought.

Dark was starting to get annoyed about this. "Hey, if you're so worried about him, then go and ask him yourself," he suggested.

"No way! I… couldn't do that!" Rina told him, quickly, blushing, "I mean… I left him while walking home yesterday. He rejected me! I must have looked so pathetic to him! I don't think I could ever speak to him again!"

Dark shrugged. "Well… you're gonna have to. Look over there," he mentioned.

"Huh?" Rina asked. She looked over and saw Sekushi walking over to her. Rina couldn't bare to move; she didn't know what to do. As frozen as she was, in her mind she was panicking. "What do I do? What do I do? What do I do!" she whined in her mind.

"Calm down," Dark tried to reassure her, "Why are you getting so worked up over him? It's annoying…"

Sekushi quietly walked over and sat next to Rina, who gulped, both nervous and afraid of conversation. "Rina… I heard from my Dad that you were at the museum last night. What were you doing there?" Sekushi asked her. He seemed perfectly alright, even though he had a fight with Dark… and was perfectly comfortable talking with Rina, even though she practically spilled out all her feelings to him, only to get rejected.

Rina gulped as she knew she was going to lie yet again. "Hiwatari, I wanted… to see you," she said.

"Me?" he asked, and she hesitantly nodded.

"You see… I heard from school that you were going to be at the museum, and the famous Phantom Thief Dark was going to be there too. I went with a few friends, but got lost in the crowd. Somehow, I got inside, and got lost. Your Dad found me… and explained to be what happened between you and Dark! It must have been awful getting hurt by the Phantom Thief; I didn't think he was the violent type…," Rina lied, looking down.

"Hey, you're making _me_ look like the _bad guy_!" Dark told her.

"Sorry, Dark…," Rina reassured Dark as Sekushi responded.

"I'm sorry I made you worry," he said to her. Rina blushed as she heard those words. "I guess you wanted to hang out with me like we used to," he noticed, "That's why… you said what you said yesterday, right?"

"Oh… yeah…," Rina mumbled, knowing she was just lying again.

"Why don't we go to my house?" he suggested, "I could let your parents know, and we could just hang out."

Rina was still blushing as suddenly she got a bad feeling about. "But what about your _fans_? They could _kill_ me!" she reminded him.

Sekushi laughed as he stood up. "You worry too much. I'll meet with you after school, and we'll head on there, okay?" he decided.

Rina smiled and nodded. "Alright," she agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke and Riku arrived at Daisuke's old house, where he used to live with his parents at. It seemed more like home than the mansion he lived at with Riku; Daisuke and Riku live in the Harada mansion, although Rina refers calling it another house, for she used to spend a lot of time with her Grandpa Kosuke and Grandma Emiko. He rang the doorbell. "You sure she can help us, Daisuke?" Riku asked.

"Hopefully…," Daisuke said, "Rina's transformation into Dark's never happened in the Niwa family before. Only boys can change into Dark."

"Oh…," Riku replied. She had accepted Daisuke being Dark, but could Riku accept her own daughter being one person with the phantom thief, who she had hated, for stealing her first kiss?

The door swung open quickly as Daisuke and Riku had to take a quick step back or the door would've hit them. "Dai! Sweetie! You're home!" Emiko exclaimed in happiness as she hugged Daisuke tightly. Even at Emiko's age, which she'll never say, she can still be very… overbearing. "You brought Riku too!" Emiko spotted Daisuke wife, and hugged her. Riku felt like she couldn't breathe. "How come you guys haven't visited us?" Emiko questioned, a tad annoyed.

"We visited you three days ago…" Daisuke mentioned.

"Three days is a very long period of time!" Emiko complained. Riku stood there, watching her husband and mother-in-law.

"…," Daisuke said nothing as he stared at his Mom, blankly.

"Dai, don't give me that look!" Emiko scolded, and the blinked, noticing Daisuke's face was serious.

"... Mom, something's… happened," Daisuke mumbled. Daisuke glanced over to Riku, who nodded.

"What?" Emiko asked, confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Rina Niwa and Sekushi Hiwatari were walking to Sekushi's house, he was calm, but she was as nervous as ever. All she could do was think. "So what if he's inviting me over to his house? He still only thinks of me as a friend… and Dad did say I have to get my crush to like me _or_…," Rina thought.

"Or _what_? Do you really want to get rid of me that easily?" Dark pestered.

"No! Of course not! I'm sorry if I meant it like that, Dark!" Rina apologized.

"Why do you like that guy anyways?" Dark asked her. "I don't really know… I just do. He's been my friend since I was seven. I guess I like him because… he's kind, and always watches out for me. I trust him," she explained.

"Don't you trust _me_?" Dark asked. Rina flinched, blushing as she wondered why he'd ask such a question. Before she could answer, she was interrupted.

"Rina, are you okay?" she heard Sekushi ask her. She turned to face him.

"Never better, Hiwatari!" she reassured him.

"Rina… can you… call me by my first name?" he asked.

Rina stopped walking. "Huh? Your first name?" she asked.

"Yeah; I mean, we've been friends for years, and I just thought, aren't we close enough of friends to call me by my first name, like I call you by yours?" he told her.

Rina blushed as she smiled. "Alright… _Sekushi_," she said cheerfully as she noticed his house up ahead. "Wow!" Rina exclaimed, "I can remember so much here! I wonder why we stopped seeing each other…"

Sekushi quietly opened the doors. "It's because of my _Mom_. She _died_ when we were nine. I guess I was lost in it all like my Dad. I'm sorry I wasn't conservative of your feelings to all of this," he said as they entered the house.

"Oh, don't blame yourself! It's my fault too. I was naïve, and I didn't know what was really going on," she reassured him again.

The house was quiet. It was a big house, almost a mansion, somewhat like Rina's house. They went to the living room, where we brought some food for the two of them.

"Thanks," she said. As they ate, talked, and laughed about times from before it turned to evening, and Rina just remembered that she had to steal another Hikari artwork from the museum. "Uh… sorry, Sekushi, but I have to get going. Umm… Tsume needs the book I'm borrowing from her, and I left it at my house. So, I'll see you later!" she called, rushing outside.

Sekushi watched her leave as he noticed she left her bag. "Huh…," he thought as the phone rang.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_No fair_! _Rina_ can become Dark and _I_ can't… oh, well. At least she was able to become Dark," Emiko said.

"But isn't that odd? Only boys can change into Dark," Daisuke said. Both Emiko and Kosuke nodded.

"Yeah… in a way, it's a bit disturbing," Emiko added, which made everyone else feel really disturbed on the idea.

Daisuke and Riku sat there, quietly. "It's not like it's a bad thing, but Dark can be… very...," Daisuke said, quietly with a nervous face, but was interrupted by Riku.

"_Perverted_! A _playboy_! A _molester_!" Riku snapped, annoyed.

"Eh heh… Riku…," Daisuke mumbled as he carried on, "I was hoping that you two would know. I mean, Rina's confused about it too."

"She did turn fourteen recently… perhaps it started the way it happened to you? When Risa Harada rejected you?" Emiko asked.

"Maybe…," Daisuke replied in thought.

Riku looked uneasy. "I just don't understand this. I mean, Rina doesn't like anybody yet."

"Not that you know of?" Kosuke asked.

"Well… she doesn't talk much about her love life…," Riku said.

"What if…," Daisuke suggested, "Someone did this? Someone wanted Dark to reappear and did something to release him in Rina?"

"That's not that much magic in the world that can possibly do that. Rare magic like that is hardly capable of using for it's powerful for even humans to grasp," Emiko mentioned, "But it could be possible. Then again, it may just be Rina. Is there anything different about Rina? Anything at all?"

"She's a girl…," Daisuke said.

"That's _not_ what I mean…," Emiko mumbled.

"Rina…," Riku thought, worried, "What's the difference?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you stealing this time, Dark?" Rina asked as Dark flew downtown to the museum.

"It's another work of the Hikari's. It's called the Fallen Angel's Love Potion; I stole that once before, and left it in your Mom's hands. She returned it eventually," he explained.

"Dark, about before…," Rina said.

"Forget it," he reassured her.

"But Dark…! I…," Rina wanted to explain, but stopped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark easily knocked off the policemen on the job as he made it to the room where the Fallen Angel's Love Potion was kept. "Pathetic," Dark mumbled as he hurried, "It's in the same place as before, I bet." He took it out carefully.

"It's beautiful!" Rina awed. Dark smiled as he put it in his pocket. "Dark," Rina said, blushing.

"Huh?" he asked.

"After before… I just want to tell you that…," she started again, but Dark waved his hand.

"Its okay, Rina. I mean, I know you wouldn't trust a thief like me," he again reassured her.

Rina pouted as she blurted out. "Dark, _I trust you_! I know it isn't your choice to steal, and you listen to me… and you're always there for me. I love talking to you like this. I'm sorry, but I'm not getting rid of you soon," she told him with a smile. Dark suddenly blushed as he suddenly transformed back to Rina. "Dark! Why'd you _transform_! Don't tell me while I was talking to you, you'd rather think about your _crush_ than listen to what I was saying, and I was about _you_ too!" she said to him.

"No! Rina, it's _not_ like that!" he replied, panicky.

Suddenly Rina heard the door opening. "Oh, no!" she thought as she hid behind the block holding the case that once held the Fallen Angel's Love Potion. She peeked, and saw Sekushi running over to the empty case.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm too late…," he said to himself, "Damn."

As he was about to leave, Rina did the unthinkable. "Sekushi!" she called as he turned to face Rina.

"Ri… Rina! What are you doing here!" he asked, shocked.

"I… Sekushi, I thought Dark might attack you again, so I snuck in here. I saw Dark take it… he was a very charming person, but I wasn't a good persuader to retrieve it. Sorry," she told him.

"You think _I'm_ charming?" Dark asked, curious. "

Wha…?" Rina asked, panicky as her face was red, realizing what she had said, "Ah… well…" She wasn't sure if she just lied that Dark was charming, or if she really thought he was charming.

Sekushi looked away as he sighed, shaking his head. "Rina, I don't want to see _you_ with _Dark_," he said.

Rina was confused. "Why?" she asked.

Sekushi scratched his head as he kept his eyes away from Rina. "Well… I've heard that he's a _playboy_, a _pervert_, and sets his eyes on _cute_, _pretty girls_. So… it would be best if you didn't…," he explained.

Rina gasped, and Dark was, well, he was cursing in anger at Sekushi's comment. "Oh! Sekushi's _jealous_!" she thought as she grinned. "Don't worry, Sekushi. Dark _isn't_ like that, but thanks for calling me cute _and_ pretty," Rina exclaimed.

Sekushi blushed. "I _didn't_ say that!" he argued.

"Oh, yes you _did_!" she shot back, "Since you're okay and everything, I should get going."

As she was about to pass him, she slipped on her black pants, for Dark's clothes were a bit bigger for her. "Rina!" Sekushi shouted, trying to catch her. The two fell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Rina opened her eyes from the fall, she couldn't help but both panic, blush, and freak out. Sekushi was on top of her. "Se… Sekushi… umm," she mumbled.

"Rina, I…," Sekushi tried to apologize.

"He's on top of you! That _pervert_, calling _me_ a pervert when _he's_ the pervert!" Dark snapped.

Rina gasped as she suddenly sat Sekushi hurting in pain. He got up, but was still kneeling on top of her as he clutched himself. "Sekushi!" Rina shouted as she slid out and kneeled by him, "Are you okay!"

Sekushi struggled to respond. "No… he's… coming… Dad told me not to release _him_! But… it's out of my control now! Rina…," he thought. "Rina… run… now…," Sekushi told her.

"What? No… I won't!" she shouted, "You're hurt!" And as she said that, she hugged him. "Sekushi, you said we were close friends, right? Well, I won't leave you! Not like this!" she told him, "Don't worry; I'm sure someone will come soon now that the Fallen Angel's Love Potion's stolen. Somebody… Mr. Hiwatari, the police… hopefully…"

"Rina… I'm sorry…," he whispered as suddenly white feathers flew around, and the energy was so strong, Rina screamed as she was flung to the wall as she grew unconscious. "Rina! Rina! Rina!" Sekushi shouted. Rina breathed softly as she closed her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A boy with blonde hair, almost like Dark's, walked over to Rina Niwa as he bent down beside her. "If you do anything to her, I'll…," Sekushi warned his other self. Krad ignored him as he put his hand on Rina's left cheek.

Rina was breathing hard as she brought her head upward, her eyes barely open. She couldn't tell who she saw. "Who… are you…?" Rina asked, staring at him. She finally saw he wasn't someone she knew.

"You've awakened, Rina Niwa," he said.

"You… look a lot like…," she whispered, shaking her head, "Who are you?"

"Where is Dark?" Krad asked her.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about," she replied.

"I know _he_ is _you_. It's uncanny to think his other self is a mere girl this time," he commented as the hand on her cheek slowly got a hold of her neck. He brought Rina up against the wall as he began to choke her. "You must be different. I wonder what separates you from the other Niwas'…"

"Let go of her!" Sekushi snapped, but Krad again ignored his other half.

"Rina Niwa, your existence is unacceptable. I'll just kill you here and now," Krad said to her.

Rina shook her head, refusing. "N-No! You… you can't!" she protested.

"Rina, he won't listen! I'll fight him! I don't want _you_ to get hurt!" Dark snapped.

Sekushi froze. "Wait… does that mean? Is she… really…," he thought Krad stared at the girl, "Phantom Thief Dark!"

Rina stared back at Krad hesitantly. Krad glared as he chocked her even tighter. Rina could barely breathe now. Suddenly sounds of pounding on the locked doors of the room came.

"Phantom Thief Dark, open the door!" they heard the guards shouting.

"Damn. It looks like we'll have to settle this somewhere else," he mumbled. When the guards finally got the doors open, they saw no one in the room; all they saw was the Fallen Angel's Love Potion missing, and the windows were destroyed, as they saw something faint flying away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krad-kun finally appears! As he tries to kill dear Rina-chan, Dark-kun desperately tries to convince Rina-chan to release him to stop Krad from killing her. What'll happen? And the truth of Rina-chan being Dark-kun has been revealed to Se-kun! When he reverts back, what will happen then? Too bad I can't tell you that! RXR, please!


	4. Encounter With Krad: Trust

To Be With You

Thanks for reviewing:

The Eternal Fire Rose- Thank you! I'm so sorry for the long wait!

The Assassin of the Night- Yes, you could say Dark has a crush on Rina. But poor Rina doesn't know that, considering she has a crush on Sekushi, who doesn't have time for relationships! A love triangle between Dark, Rina, and Sekushi? That's a great I idea! I was going to do that anyways! And who knows: maybe Krad might be involved!

AnimeFan918- You could say Dark has a crush on Rina, but Rina doesn't know that, considering she has a crush on Sekushi, who doesn't have time for relationships! xD

DaisukesBabyGirl- Sorry for the delay!

Diedbysuicide- Thank you, and again sorry for the delay!

Tsume- Thank you! I agree, I'm not a particular fan of yaoi, but I'm more of a DaiXRiku, DarkXRiku, and SaXRisa fan. Sorry for the delay!

New Favs:

Kaitou Chou Chou

Miriclexofxlight

Shiotashi

The Eternal Fire Rose

Ninjagirl180

Smokey1125

New Alerts:

A Silver Shadow

DaisukesBabyGirl

Miriclexofxlight

The Eternal Fire Rose

Blazing sky

Crazyloverofboys

fanXforever

thecrazydarkfangirl

I am so sorry for the long wait! You all must hate me! Check my profile to find out why I wasn't able to write my fanfics for such a long time.

I Do Not Own DNAngel!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krad flew high in the night skies, carrying the unconscious Rina Niwa. She had fainted right before he flew out of the museum. Rina opened her eyes, hoping this was all a dream. But… it wasn't.

She stared into the face of who was carrying her. Rina was too confused and scared to say a word. He brought her past the ruined tower where Dark and Krad had once fought each other, with Risa and Riku, who got tangled into the mess as well. Krad took her to the forest surrounding the ruined tower. He stopped as she pushed herself off of him. Rina stood there as the two stared at each other.

"Krad, stop this!" Sekushi shouted, "Why are you doing this to Rina! She can't be Dark! She's a girl!" He tried desperately to revert back, but Krad was stronger. "I have to stop him… somehow… or Rina will get hurt!" Sekushi thought.

"Rina, release me. You have to," Dark said. "No!" Rina shouted to him, "I… I won't!"

Dark flinched. "Rina…," he mumbled as Rina felt like she was going to panic. She didn't really know what to do. A homicidal blonde was after her, and that homicidal blonde's other self is her own crush! To think of all people…

"Rina Niwa. As long as Dark is one with you, you are a threat to '_my everything'_," Krad told her walking each step slower to her, "Will you run? Or will you release him? Release Dark?" Rina gulped, and did the only thing she could think of; she ran, as for as she could. After each step, she glanced back to see if he caught up with her.

Strangely, he was gone. Rina turned to face where she had ran from. "How did he…? He's gone?" she asked herself, confused, as she turned to see Krad, right in front of her.

"You seem just like another human being. Although, you are the only female Niwa to become Dark, something is different about you; I wonder what. Maybe I should rip you into shreds and see what I find!" Krad threatened.

Rina tried running away yet again, but Krad raised his arm out, and magically stopped her with his power. Rina slowly went to her knees; she was no longer in control of herself. "Rina, I don't want you hurt. Let me take care of Krad. He'll just try to kill you!" Dark argued.

"Dark, I am you… and you are me. I want to protect you. Don't you trust me?" she told her other self. Dark stared at Rina, silent.

"Besides… Sekushi… he's in Krad, somewhere. Like me, he has an other self too… I have to find him," Rina said to herself as she struggled to stand up, "I know Sekushi would never try to hurt me. If this is Sekushi's other self… then somehow, he could hear me, right?"

Dark was hesitant, but nodded. "Rina…," he thought.

"Sekushi, please! Can you hear me? I know… you and Krad are _one person_!" Rina shouted out loud.

Sekushi gasped. "Rina…," he whispered.

"Try as much as you like. Even if he can hear you, Sekushi can't do a thing. I am much stronger than he is. This body is mine," Krad said to her.

Rina glared as she walked over to Krad as much as she could. Krad flinched, seeing this. "Dark… I can barely stand… I don't know if I'm going to make it. Krad… he… he's too strong…," Rina whispered.

"Rina, let me take over! If Krad wants a fight, I'm going to give it to him. I fought with him twenty years ago, and even longer than that. You have to let me take over!" Dark tried desperately to persuade Rina.

The girl with reddish, brown hair and pink eyes walked slowly to Krad. "Dark… good luck," Rina whispered as Dark suddenly found himself staring at Krad. He was himself, not looking through Rina's eyes like before.

Now it was his chance to settle things with Krad. "Krad…," Dark shouted as he threw a black feather upward and out came a dark sword, "You pay for the pain you caused Rina!"

Krad simply looked amused as Sekushi was shocked. "Rina… she's…! So… it's true…," he spoke.

"Dark, I'll be enjoying this fight…!" Krad shot back as he in return threw upward a white feather and caught his golden sword.

Dark charged at Krad, his black wings wide, as Krad did the same. The two clashed as Dark jumped and swung his sword at Krad. The boy with blonde hair and white wings blocked the attack with his own sword as the sword both flew into the sky, clashing swords every second. Krad soon began to attack quickly as Dark tried to keep up, dodging or blocking each attack. Dark knew every damage he got would be the same for Rina; he couldn't allow her to get hurt.

As he worried for Rina's wellbeing, Krad saw this to his advantage as he hit Dark's sword off of his hands. Krad then punched Dark in the face and stomach as he blasted a yellow energy at Dark, and he fell into the ground. Dark sat up hesitantly.

He breathed slowly as he was hurt and bruised and bleeding. "Rina, are you okay?" Dark asked her.

"I… I don't think so…," she mumbled as she winced in pain, "But… I've felt better." Rina smiled wearily, trying to reassure Dark.

"Rina---," before Dark could say anymore, Krad flew down and was on top of him, his golden sword in hand.

"Finally… after all these years trying to kill you, and you're too weak to move…," Krad said as he raised his sword up.

"I can't move… I still have even strength to use my magic… but it'll affect Rina…," Dark thought quickly, trying to think of ways to not get himself and Rina killed.

"Dark… Dark get up! Do something! You can't die, Dark!" Rina begged, who, at the time, didn't realize this would affect her, "I don't want you to die! Please! Dark!"

Dark flinched as something _terrible_ happened: Dark _reverted_ back the second before Krad tried to plunge the sword down. "How…! No! Rina! Rina!" Dark shouted. Before Krad finished the blow, Rina quickly took out the Fallen Angel's Love Potion, opened it, and hit Krad with the potion, hopefully distracting him long enough for Rina to run away. As soon as she did so, Rina quickly got up and ran off, as fast as she could.

As Krad grumbled, wiping the potion off, he was about to strike Rina with his sword, but hesitated, and reverted back into Sekushi. What had happened was that, before Krad was able to kill Rina, Sekushi had enough strength to get Krad to revert back. But before he could, Rina had hit Krad with the potion distracting him while he was reverting back to Sekushi. "Rina… will she be alright?" Sekushi wondered as he stood up, weakly, "Damn it… Krad used his magic. Now I feel so… weak."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rina breathed heavily as she had ran off, hiding behind one of the trees. "Oh my God… that was close…!" she said, out of breath.

"Rina," Dark said to her.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Why did you revert back while I was fighting Krad?"

"Um…"

"Tell me. Krad could've killed you!" Dark shouted.

"If he killed you, I would've died along with you! It's the _same_ thing! The only reason I reverted back is because I was worried about you!" Rina snapped.

"Y-You were worried? About… _me_?" Dark asked, his face a bit red.

"Of course! That's why I had to distract Krad long enough to get us both to escape," Rina explained.

"Oh…"

Rina sighed in relief. "I guess Krad's gone, so we can head home now, right? Sorry I used up the rest of the potion; even though it's called Fallen Angel's Love Potion, it probably wouldn't work, considering love potions are usually fake, huh."

"Yeah. Let me transform. I'll take you home faster."

"O-Okay."

"With!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Because of the events that occurred yesterday, Rina-chan tries hard to avoid Sekushi-kun all day, considering he knows her secret. As Dai-kun and Riku-chan try to uncover the mystery of Dark-kun's return, Rina-chan unexpectedly encounters Krad-kun! Uh oh; that doesn't sound good… RXR!


	5. Confrontation: Kokuyoku

To Be With You

Thanks for reviewing:

Lostsoulsforever01- I know; it is funny! xD Yes, you could say it's a love triangle. You can guess who's in the love triangle too. Well, it'll be even more hectic and hilarious in this chapter, so get on and read!

Kuuri0024 (ch.1)- Thank you. I look forward to reading that new fanfic you told me about. It sounds really good. Don't be surprised if I leave I comment. I like to positively comment on other fanfic writer's fanfics.

Madsilverwolf- Thanks! I'm sorry if the wait was too long. Enjoy this chapter!

Fluffy dark angel- Yes, that would be nice a good suggestion, but there are limitations to how long Rina and Dark can be separated, as you've seen from the anime and manga. I do think Rina and Dark would make a good couple, but there are complications with Sekushi being Rina's crush, Krad trying to kill Rina and Dark, and seemingly Rina is unsure of her own feelings for Dark. I won't spoiler anyone on what'll happen next, (actually I'm thinking of ideas as I write), but I'm sure you'll like this chapter, as if you like Dark and Rina together, you'll bound to like their interactions with each other.

New Favs:

Aiko-chan12192

Lostsoulsforever01

Ninjagirl180

(sorry if I don't write your username or if I wrote it twice. I'm losing track! ;;;)

New Alerts:

AnimeCrazy88

Madsilverwolf

Lostsoulsforever01

Thecrazydarkfangirl

LadyBlackDove666

Lawngnome05

(sorry if I don't write your username or if I wrote it twice. I'm losing track! ;;;)

I Do Not Own DNAngel!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rina Niwa walked to school, as if it were like any other day. Her life changed drastically from the moment she had gotten rejected by her crush, Sekushi Hiwatari. From the moment onward, she had another being in herself, the Phantom Thief Dark Mousy! Unfortunately… things weren't going as well for Rina…

"Oh...! I wish I was able to stay home or something! I just can't go to school! I can't!" Rina moaned in her thoughts, "If I see Sekushi, I don't know what I'll do!!!"

Dark glanced at his other self, rolling his eyes. "So he knows our secret, so what?" he said, as if nothing was wrong. He waved his hand with a yawn, for he had been awakened by Rina's rather loud worrying.

"How can you be so calm, Dark?! Sekushi knows our secret!!!" Rina spat in frustration.

"Yeah," Dark told her calmly, "But _we_ know his."

"Huh?" Rina asked.

"Besides, he is your _friend_, right? I'm sure he isn't the type who would tell anyone," Dark mentioned, "He's like his _Father_. The Commander knew our secret back then too."

"… Right," Rina mumbled, looking down. But she wasn't truly convinced. "Sure, Sekushi won't tell… I know that," Rina thought, "But now things will be even weirder between us. And just the other day we were getting along after I told him my feelings! … I even had to lie that I didn't mean them too."

Dark sighed. "Hey. Why do you like the guy anyways?" he asked her.

"Eh? Didn't you ask me that _yesterday_? I already told you why, Dark," Rina reminded him with a questionable face.

"Just tell me. _Truthfully_ tell me. I mean… he's not as _handsome_ as me, you know," Dark smirked, as conceited as usual.

Rina blushed, shaking her head. "I-I know that! Eh heh… it's just… Sekushi's a nice person. He's kind, considerate... You never really know what he's thinking… but… he's always watched out for me when we were kids," she told him, "But… after Sekushi's mom died… he began distancing himself away from everyone, Mr. Hiwatari, even me. I bet Sekushi becoming Krad had something to do with it too… but Sekushi wasn't always like this. I know he seems different when I'm you, Dark; I was even surprised when I saw him attack you the first time I changed into you. Sekushi doesn't normally talk to me, as much. But… now…"

"I see," Dark replied, somewhat annoyed.

Rina smiled wearily. "Well, Dark? Let's get to school before we're late."

"Eh… you can go. I'll just be _sleeping_."

"S-Sleeping?"

"Yeah… when I was with Daisuke, I usually slept every now and then… when things were _boring_."

"Eh… No wonder every time I'm at school, it's practically quiet…"

"H-Hey!"

Rina laughed quietly as she quickly headed for school. She looked down at her schoolbag and became quiet. Sekushi had returned the bag late at night; it was in front of the front door of their house. Rina had forgotten it the other day when she was at Sekushi's house. "Sekushi…," she thought.

Dark noticed Rina began walking slowly as she clutched unto herself in pain. "Rina…! What's wrong?!" he demanded, concerned.

Rina winced as she shook her head. "It… it's nothing…!" she reassured him, "… I just feel… a bit off because of the wounds… Krad gave us…"

Dark bit his lip as he looked down, concerned for Rina. "I'm sorry. For me… it can easily be healed, but… for a human…"

Rina smiled wearily. "It's okay. Don't worry." Although Dark wasn't entirely convinced, he silently nodded. But he knew she was lying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikora and Tsume, Rina's friends, were waiting for her in the courtyard, as usual. Rina saw them and waved as she walked over to the two. But she noticed her friends seemed somewhat nervous or worried, in fact. "Oh my gosh, Rina! Are you _okay_?!" Hikora asked her quickly, holding her hands.

"Huh?" Rina asked, blinking.

"We saw the _news_ yesterday! You must've been _scared_!" Tsume added.

"W-What?" Rina was still confused. The news? Why would she be scared about the news? "What are you guys talking about?"

Dark rubbed his eyes as he listened in to their conversation. "Gosh… your friends are too _loud_… I can't sleep," he mumbled annoyed.

"You were _kidnapped_, remember?!" Hikora reminded her, holding her index finger out.   
"Ki-Kidnapped?" Rina asked, her voice dry.

"Yeah; some _blonde guy_ who looked kinda like Phantom Thief Dark kidnapped you! It's all over the _news_!" Tsume explained, "The police were about to do a search and rescue, but Sekushi's Dad declined for some reason, saying it was already taken care of…"

"Yeah, but they never caught the blonde guy, or so far we heard! He could be out on the loose still!" Hikora suggested, worried. "We heard on the news your parents denied any interviews with the news and Sekushi's dad doesn't want to speak of it either, but what if that homicidal comes after you again?! That'll be trouble, I just know it!" Tsume nodded, completely in agreement.

"Oh, no…," Rina thought, "They're talking about _Krad_…" Being in a battle with Krad couldn't have been enough; now Rina was on the news about getting kidnapped by Sekushi's other self! Rina felt like dying; everybody would be talking about her now, making up rumors and such.

"So? What happened?" Hikora and Tsume asked in excitement. Rina couldn't tell whether her two best friends were either worried about her or thankful she did get kidnapped for gossip.

"… Nothing," Rina replied quickly in reassurance.

"Wha…?! What do you _mean_ nothing?!" they demanded. Hikora and Tsume weren't entirely convinced that nothing happened between her and Krad.

"Nothing happened. I mean… he's some enemy of Phantom Thief Dark, that's all. I was at the museum with Sekushi, and---"

"Wait…," Hikora asked, "… You mean… you were _with_ Hiwatari Sekushi at the museum?! And _when_ did you start calling him by his _first name_?"

"He asked me too," Rina explained.

"This means only one thing: _love_!!!" Tsume exclaimed, "Finally! Did you make a _move_ on him already?!"

Rina sighed, her face red as a tomato. "After I mention _one_ thing about Sekushi, the subject gets automatically _changed_…," she thought.

Dark looked away, annoyed. "Your friends should get _lives_," he said.

"Dark…," Rina mumbled.

"Rina! Did you make a move on him or what?!" Tsume asked her, excited.

Rina looked down as she sighed. "We're only friends. A few days ago, I told him I liked him. He rejected me," she told them as she headed to class.

Hikora and Tsume were speechless as they watched their friend leave so quietly. "You got…," Hikora mumbled, "… rejected…?"

"Rina…," Tsume whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As class began, Rina wished it would've ended in a second. Too many students were asking too much questions about what happened last night, even Teacher was asking questions.

_"Was it scary?"_

_"Why did thatguy kidnap you?"_

_"What happened?"_

_"He didn't do anything to you, right?"_

_"How did you escape?"_

_"Did you get hurt?"_

Rina was too distracted to even work on her classwork. Her life was so confusing. "After my fourteenth birthday, I began reverting to Phantom Thief Dark. I have to steal many artworks in the museum without getting caught. Dad told me I had to get my crush to like me to stop all of this. But Sekushi only thinks of me as a friend. Plus… his other self, Krad, wants to kill both Dark and me. When did my life get so… _hard_?!" she wondered as she began to get a headache.

Rina again winced as she felt a sharp pain on her side. She shook her head, trying to ignore it. "Sekushi… Krad… They're in the same body, and yet… they're two entirely different people…," she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch. Rina was determined to avoid Sekushi all day long, no matter what. She couldn't bear to speak to him, after what had happened. "You know, you're really overreacting…," Dark mentioned.

Rina said nothing as she walked around the hallways. "So what? Can't a girl overreact every once in a while?" she thought as she sighed.

_"Isn't that Niwa Rina?"_

_"You mean the girl who was kidnapped?"_

_"Yeah, I saw it on the news!"_

Annoyed, Rina glanced over. A couple of girls from the other classes were talking. About her. About last night. Blushing from the popularity yet embarrassment, Rina thought of keeping a low cover. She heard all kinds of rumors during lunch:

_"Hey, maybe that guy who looks like Phantom Thief Dark is in love with Rina Niwa!"_

_"If that's true, then he must've kidnapped her because she rejected him!"_

_"Ouch, I guess he can't take rejection!"_

_"But why does that guy look like Dark?"_

_"Do you think maybe both Dark and the guy who looks like Dark like Rina Niwa?"_

_"A love triangle! How lucky! I wish Rina would choose!"_

_"But I thought she liked Hiwatari Sekushi? Or was that just another rumor?"_

_"Isn't Hiwatari the Commander in charge of capturing the Phantom Thief?"_

_"I heard he rejected her; how cruel! And Rina's such a nice girl! I bet she dated Dark and the guy who looks like Dark to get back at him!"_

_"I bet that that Dark and Rina are dating and that guy who looks like Dark is an unrequited lover! And I bet Hiwatari's jealous, so that's why he began that Commander job!"_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Wow! How'd Niwa Rina get so popular with the boys?"_

Rina moaned in distress. Her social stature was about to fall apart. "This can't be happening!!" she whined in her thoughts, "Why am I being punished? Why?"

"Boy, do these girls assume a lot!" Dark added, "But… those rumors aren't true, _are_ they?"

"Dark!!!" Rina shouted with a red face.

"Just kidding! Just kidding!" Dark said with a grin, laughing.

Rina sighed, trying not to get herself more stressed than she already was. It was hard enough that she was stuck with Dark and had to illegally steal artworks. Now her name was all over Azumano Middle School with who knows what kind of rumors. Not to mention what happened last night was plastered all over the news. Rina was glad enough that her mom, Riku, shooed off all the reporters last night and this morning. It was hectic.

"Say, Dark," Rina asked him, already calming down, "Do you think… one day… I'll ever meet you? In _person_?"

"Hm?" Dark asked.

"What I mean is…," Rina explained with a nervous voice, "Someday; I want to meet you Dark. I want to be able to talk to you. Someday, I want to see you… with my own eyes. Not mentally in my mind as usual, or just listening to your voice in my head. Do you think… I ever will?"

"Rina. I'm a never ending existence within the Niwa's," Dark reminded her casually, "It's unlikely."

"Oh…" Rina mumbled, disappointed, "A never ending existence, huh? … I see."

Dark saw her reaction, and looked away, thinking. He turned back with a sudden idea. "Rina, how about _this_? Someday, I will meet you, and talk to you, and actually see you. I will."

"But you said it was _unlikely_---," Rina remembered, slightly annoyed.

"Forget what I said. I will meet you! In person!" Dark told her with confidence.

Rina smiled. "Alright. I can't wait! I really want to see you! But… as for now… I can try to wait. I mean, I'm glad… that you're with me. You are me. I don't ever want you to leave," she told him, and then looked away. Her face was flustered in red.

Dark blushed. "Rina…," he mumbled.

Just then, Rina and Dark's conversation was interrupted. Rina then heard a voice behind her. It was a familiar voice.

"Rina," the voice spoke.

She recognized that voice. Rina had no doubt that it was _Sekushi's_. Sekushi was right behind her. "Gosh…," Dark thought, annoyed, "And right now we were in the _moment_, and he just _has_ to mess it up!" Without a second thought, Rina quickly ran off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sekushi watched her leave quietly. "Damn," he thought.

"Hey, Hiwatari Sekushi!" Hikora called, "You're such a _retard_! How could you do that to Rina?! Don't you have any regard for her feelings?!" Along with Tsume, the two girls were walking over to him.

"Who do you think you are, _rejecting_ Rina, after she spilled her feelings to you, huh?! So what if you're the class 'heartthrob!' That was just plain mean!" Tsume shouted.

"…" Sekushi flinched. "But…," he thought, "… she told me she didn't mean it." He glanced over at the two girls. He glared at them. "You two are annoying, and are wasting my time," Sekushi said rather coldly as he walked away, in the direction that Rina had run off to.

"Jerk!" both girls thought immediately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rina."

The girl with reddish, brown hair and pink eyes was silent. Sekushi had caught up with Rina. The two were in the hallway. "Sekushi…," she thought.

"Rina, I---"

"Thank you for returning my school bag," Rina said shortly as she began walking again. "I… I'm really sorry about yesterday. You don't have to worry about me." Sekushi stood there. He stared out the window, frustrated.

"I'm sorry, Sekushi," Rina thought, leaving Sekushi behind in the hallway, "But I… I still don't have the courage to face you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school. Rina automatically began walking home. "You know… you are really, really… overreacting…," Dark reminded her.

"Don't remind me…," Rina mumbled, knowing she was acting like an idiot. She blinked as she saw the clouds were growing darker and darker as a single raindrop hit her forehead as many followed. "It's raining!" she thought, running home as she held her bag over her forehead.

Sekushi, who was leaving school as well, saw Rina. "Rina… She knows about Krad…," he thought, "Damn… Why did she lie? About her feelings… About her being Dark… Damn it!" Suddenly Sekushi felt him whole body hurting at once as he knew Krad was coming. "No… Not again…!" Sekushi fell to the ground, unconscious, as white feathers surrounded him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A surge of pain. Rina stopped running as she felt the pain returning again. She lowered the bag from her head. Rina could feel her terrible wounds acting up. The pain from the wounds Krad gave to her and Dark.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" Dark asked.

"Yeah… Mom did take care of it, but it still hurts… a lot…," Rina winced.

"And I heard an _earful_ from her," Dark complained, "She was yelling at me like heck for putting you in danger…"

"But… it's not your fault, Dark," Rina told him.

"What?" Dark asked. "Of course it is!"

Suddenly the rain started to pour even more. Rina flinched, quickly putting her bag back on her head again. Hurrying, Rina was almost worried she would merely slip and fall on the way. But she had to keep going. Home wasn't far too off, and she didn't dare want to run into Sekushi. Running through the puddles on the ground, holding her bag above her head, Rina felt something. She felt as though something was wrong.

As she ran, Rina could've sworn she heard footsteps behind her. Slowly, she turned around and she gasped. Her eyes widened and her mouth was open, speechless. "_K-Krad_…," Rina whispered, frightened.

"Damn it! Why is he here?! Now?!" Dark snapped, ticked off. It was bad enough he didn't get to finish his fight with him yesterday, but Krad hurt Rina, which had been really pissing Dark off.

"Rina Niwa," Krad said in his same monotone, unfeeling voice.

Rina felt her heart pounding. Her heart was racing quickly; she was scared. Before her encounter with Krad yesterday, she couldn't believe there was someone as homicidal as Krad. But now she knew. After witnessing Dark's battle with Krad, she knew he was powerful. What if she couldn't escape like last time?

Last time, she had a distraction. The Fallen Angel's Love Potion. Although, Rina knew it could never possibly work, considering there were many fake ones out there, she knew it was the perfect distraction before Krad would've killed her. She knew the Fallen Angel's Love Potion wasn't real, probably some liquid like water or something, but it at least worked momentarily to make her escape while Krad was blinded. But odd as it may be, Rina thought something was weird about the Fallen Angel's Love Potion. And the other artworks she and Dark stole, for that matter. It was as if there was something "alive" about them. But Rina couldn't put her finger on it. But this time she had no distraction. No Fallen Angel's Love Potion. This time, she had no where to run.

Her eyes were shaking as she stared into Krad's. Rina took a step backward, hesitantly. She slowly raised her hand down, which held her school bag. The rain poured on her as Rina gulped, her school uniform drenched and soaked from the rain. "Dark… what do I do…? Do I… transform?" she asked him, her voice dry.

"Rina. Transform into me. Right now," Dark said.

"But Dark… you're still wounded from yesterday!" Rina's eyes were shifty and unsure. Krad just stood there, his white wings flashed as feather blew in the wind. His wings vanished as Dark tried desperately to convince Rina to revert into him.

"So are _you_! I can handle it!"

"Hey," Rina reminded him, "I don't think it's such a good idea. You'll be fighting in my _school uniform_…"

Dark coughed as he shook his head. "Well…" He blushed as looked away quietly. Dark wanted to fight Krad… but not in Rina's school uniform… "That's… umm…"

Rina bit her lip. She knew Krad was bad news; she couldn't let Dark get hurt again. And Sekushi was still in Krad, somewhere, somehow, Rina knew he could still hear her voice. She took a few steps to Krad, taking a deep breath. "If… if you're looking for a fight with Dark, I won't transform into him," Rina stated in a firm voice.

"Rina Niwa," Krad told her, "I came not for Dark, but _you_."

Rina blinked as Dark coughed. They both were perplexed by Krad's seemingly strange words. "Eh…?" she asked, confused.

"What the…?" Dark mumbled as Rina sneezed from the rain.

"You are a distraction to _'my everything'_," Krad explained, "And yet… you are a distraction to _me_ as well."

"Eh…?" Rina repeated, still confused as she rubbed her nose, and mumbled, "Oh, great… I'm getting sick now… Stupid rain."

She looked up to see Krad walking over to her. "Rina," Dark said, "Run! Whatever Krad's up to, it's _not_ going to be… _good?_" Krad simply walked over to Rina and held her chin with his hand. Dark blinked as Rina gasped. Dark grew annoyed, seeing this.

Rina gulped as she was taken aback, like Dark. "Rina Niwa. The only female Niwa to revert to _Kokuyoku_. You must be very proud," Krad noted with a smile.

"Koku… yoku…?" Rina asked, who was perplexed by the name she had never heard. It was an odd name, yet it felt so familiar.

"Kokuyoku. You may know him as Dark. Half of the _Exalted Black Wings_. One of the _Hikari's_ creations."

"Wh-What…?" Rina asked with a quiet voice as she thought, "Hikari… Where have I heard that from…?"

Dark glared, angered by what Krad had said. "… Bastard. I didn't want her to know. Not yet…," he mumbled.

Rina shook her head, shaking off Krad's hand from her, as she backed away. "Dark… what do you mean by…?"

She glanced in front of her to see an unemotional Krad. He closed his eyes and began to speak. "Why are you… so different?! You're starting to… irritate me!!!" Krad snapped, opening his eyes, as he rushed over and tried to punch Rina. Quickly, Rina ran to her left, dodging it. As Krad began attacking her, Rina tried hard to dodge them all.

"Rina, you have to transform into me! If you don't…!" Dark shouted.

"No," Rina replied.

"What…?"

"I said no!"

Dark flinched. "Stubborn girl, you'll only get hurt! All day you've been hurting because of the bruises Krad gave us! I'll be able to heal it off, but you're just a human! It'll take time for the pain to go away!" he shouted. Rina shook her head. She had to know what was going on. She had to know. Dark was keeping something from her. And she knew Krad would tell her what it is.

Rina turned to face Krad. Krad was quickly, again, running to her as he began trying to punch her. Rina gasped as she ducked as scurried to her right. She backed away slowly. "Rina Niwa," Krad said, "Why do you protect such a being as Dark? He will only make you _suffer_ until the end."

Rina shook her head quickly. She stared at Krad. "What? What are you talking about?!" she demanded.

"Beings like Dark and I want your human body for our control. 'My everything' is gracious to someday give up his body for me, and it will be mine, and mine alone," Krad said with a smile.

As her eyes were shaking, Rina shook her head quickly. "Dark… He's not like that! Dark would never do that!!" Rina shouted. She didn't understand what was going on. "And Sekushi…," she thought, "He wouldn't really… give up his body… for this _monster_!"

"Why don't you _ask_ Dark that?" Krad questioned.

"D-Dark… you wouldn't do that… right?" Rina asked Dark with a hesitant, shaky voice.

Dark was quiet at first, but finally spoke. "I'd never do that!" Dark snapped.

Rina sighed in relief as she smiled at Dark. "I knew it."

"Like Dark and I; we cannot exist alone. We are forever cursed to share a body with the Niwa and Hikari Clans. And yet… our deepest desires…," Krad said to Rina, "Kokuyoku, Dark, can never have his… '_holy maiden_.' He's a never ending existence. He can never truly exist because of _you_. In the end, he'll only hate you for what you _are_. For… you are a Niwa! His _true_ enemy!"

Rina gasped as her eyes widened. She began slowly stepping backwards as she refused to listen, shaking her head as she fell to her knees. Krad smiled as he kneeled in front of her. He gently touched her reddish brown locks, her hair dripping from the fallen rain.

"In the end… soon _you'll_ begin to hate him. I have a plan. A plan to rid Dark from his existence… forever. . Think of it… as a thank you from me. I was released from Sekushi Hiwatari because of his feelings for _you_. Now that Dark has returned, there is nothing that will stop me from killing him. … Rina Niwa, you should be glad Kokuyoku will be gone. Now… you won't suffer as much… when I _kill_ you," Krad whispered in her ear. Staring into Krad's eyes, Rina wasn't sure of anything at the moment. Uncertain, and afraid, Rina quickly got up and ran off. With tears in her eyes, Rina refused to believe his words. She didn't turn back to see if Krad was following her. But Krad merely soon there, watching Rina run off in the rain. He smiled, his plan in motion. Rina kept shaking her head in denial of Krad and what he had told her.

"Dark… you won't leave me… right?"

As Rina called for Dark, he didn't answer. He couldn't answer. For Dark knew, one day, he'd leave her. Forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Krad-kun schemes Dark-kun's demise, Se-kun confronts Rina-chan about Dark! Even as Dark-kun tries to reassure Rina-chan that everything will be fine, both Dark-kun and Rina-chan know Krad-kun is up to something after their last conversation with him. New surprises and maybe even shocking truths will be revealed! After a reluctant Rina-chan reverts to Dark-kun to steal the Twin Mirrors of Sorrow, Rina-chan is afraid that Krad-kun's plan for Dark-kun is true. As Dark-kun and Krad-kun battle at the museum, something awful is about to begin! RXR!


	6. The Twin Mirrors of Sorrow

To Be With You

Thanks for reviewing:

AnimeCrazy88- Yes, it looks like Rina may be in hot water as we speak. Then again, Dark's in trouble too. I don't always like making Krad the bad guy, but he's just so great at it! XD

Fluffy dark angel- Thank you! Actually, originally, I was going to let Krad kiss Rina or something at the end of the last chapter, but I didn't add it in; I don't know why, I just didn't. I'm still thinking on whom Rina's first kiss should be from. … I bet a lot of people would scream out Dark!

GoldenKitsuneHime13- Haha, yes I also want Dark to win, but there are complications to that too. Dark does like Rina, but if she returns the feelings, he'll disappear; not to mention currently Rina is crushing on Sekushi, but it seems that Rina is flustered in some conversations with Dark. Why is this? Hmm… maybe I'll put that one of the later chapters…

Runelesca- Thank you. I try to keep the characters original and not out of character as much as possible and try to keep the story creative yet still original. I'm glad to hear fans say they like my fanfic and comment about it because it gets me pumped up to make more chapters! XD

Tsume- Lol, okay, okay!

BlueLilac- I hope this was a quick update for you! Enjoy! D

New Favs:

Jfbj

BlueLilac

Pocky-kun

Lostsoulsforever01

Ninjagirl180

Yhappiness

New Alerts:

Gwraisten

Runelesca

Janika

LadyBlackDove666

Midnight Green

FanXforever

Lostsouldforever01

I Do Not Own DNAngel!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_He's a never ending existence. He can never truly exist because of you. In the end, he'll only hate you for what you are. For… you are a Niwa! His true enemy!"_

"No…"

"_In the end… soon you'll begin to hate him."_

"No…"

"'_My everything' and I have a plan. A plan to rid Dark from his existence… forever. Think of it… as a thank you from me. I was released from Sekushi Hiwatari because of his feelings for you. Now that Dark has returned, there is nothing that will stop me from killing him." _

"No…"

"… _Rina Niwa, you should be glad Kokuyoku will be gone. Now… you won't suffer as much… when I kill you."_

"No!!!"

Rina sat up in bed, breathing heavily. She looked out her window to see it was still nighttime. Glancing over at With, she found him sleeping right next to her; With was soundly asleep. Looking at her clock, it read 2:58 AM. Rina shook her head, still tired. She was shaking, Krad's words still haunting her in her thoughts. "I can't sleep…." She wondered, uneasy, "Is it because… of what Krad said?" Rina moaned, worried. "Dark," Rina asked, "Are you awake?"

"Hey! What did I say about waking me up at ni---?!?!" Dark was about to snap when he noticed Rina's reluctant voice, "Wha-What is it?"

"What Krad said… Is it true?" Rina asked him. Dark shrugged as he was hesitant to reply. Rina waited quietly.

"You know it's true. I'll disappear one day… When the person you love returns your love," Dark noted carefully. Rina looked down, still uncertain. "What's _this_ all about?" Dark mumbled with a yawn.

"That's not it… I mean, there's more I want to ask," Rina went on, "… Is all that Krad said true? Everything? Even---"

"Try not to think about it, alright?" Dark reassured her with a smile.

Rina slowly nodded as she went back to sleep. Her comforter was over her as she glanced at her clock. It read 3:05 AM. Laying her head on her pillow, Rina tried to sleep again, hopefully with comforting dreams. But she couldn't stop thinking about it.

What if Dark… might really die by Krad's hands?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was high up as Rina was getting ready for school. "Hey, Rina! I made breakfast!" Riku exclaimed, who had cooked toast, eggs, and bacon. She thought her daughter might be able to ease her worries with a good breakfast after the encounter with Krad at the museum. Rina hadn't told her parents of her second encounter just yesterday.

Rina quickly grabbed her school bag as she rushed down stairs. "Sorry, Mom, but I'm in a hurry! I overslept!" Rina explained, but Riku wrapped a piece of toast with some egg and bacon in it, and shoved it in Rina's mouth.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the way, Rina!" Riku strictly reminded her.

Once Rina swallowed her breakfast, although had trouble, considering she ate it all in one bite, she was off to school, when she noticed Daisuke, her dad, was in the living room. "Hey, Dad. I'm leaving for school," she told him.

"Alright. I'll see you in the afternoon."

"By the way, how's Auntie Risa?" Rina asked.

"In her old room," Daisuke explained, "She came last night, sneaking out of her hotel. I bet her manager and the press will be steamed, but her aunt wanted to see if you were all right after the whole Krad fiasco. She couldn't go the other day because of a press conference."

"Oh… I see," Rina replied, which she thought, "Poor Auntie Risa… I hope she's doing okay."

Rina thought for a moment. Right now, Dark was still asleep. "That means… he can't hear what I'm talking about, right?" she wondered as she sat down next her Dad. Rina decided to ask Daisuke about Dark being an endless existence. She knew Dark wouldn't give her a straight answer, and since her dad was once apart of Dark, he may know something. "Why do I feel so awful… when I think Dark might leave me?" Rina asked.

"It's because… you _are_ Dark. He's apart of you. When I was your age… I was once separated from Dark, and I felt so awful. It wasn't Krad who did it, if that's what you're thinking; it was Sekushi's father. Towa was able to help me find Dark though. It was so painful without Dark… I desperately looked for him---"

"_Painful_… Dad, you're making it _worse_! Now I know when Dark's gone, I'll feel a lot of pain!" Rina complained in frustration.

"Oh… sorry!" Daisuke apologized nervously.

"Did you… find Dark?" Rina asked.

"Yeah. It took me a while, but I found him. But… when he was gone, it felt like half of me was gone."

"…" Rina looked down, quietly. "I wonder…," she thought, "Will I feel that way when Dark's gone?"

"Hey…," Daisuke reminded Rina, "Aren't you going to be late for school?"

"Shoot!" Rina whined, "I am! I have to _go_… now!"

"The _restroom's_ that way," Daisuke mentioned, pointing to the direction.

"Dad! This isn't funny!" Rina shouted with a red face as she quickly left the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid Dad! Making jokes that aren't even funny! Now I am going to be late! … I bet Hikora and Tsume are going to be so into my love life, as usual, asking about Sekushi! Can't they get lives?! Not to mention I totally ignored Sekushi all of yesterday! He probably hates me now!!!" Rina thought with a headache as she ran to Azumano Middle School.

"Hm?" Dark yawned as he opened his eyes, "What did I miss?"

"I'm going to be late for school, Dark!!!" Rina whined.

"Oh. That's all?" Dark asked, not really interested.

Rina made it to the court yard to find the bell hadn't rung yet. It was actually thirty minutes until the bell would ring. Rina was speechless. "I… ran all the way here…," Rina mumbled, as she began hitting herself in the head.

"Wow. You worry too much," Dark noted. He sighed with a smile.

"Hmph," Rina pouted, "Whatever. At least I'm not late."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku stepped into the living room with a plate of toast, bacon, and eggs. "Breakfast!" she exclaimed to Daisuke.

"Um… I'll be leaving soon for work. I don't think I'll have time for---" Daisuke explained, but Riku grew annoyed and did the same she did to Rina. Riku shoved the food into Daisuke's mouth in anger.

"Can't anybody appreciate some breakfast every now and then? Gosh, Daisuke; you're daughter's becoming like _you_ each day…!" Riku complained. Daisuke laughed. "Anyways… I heard about the new artwork at the museum…" Riku changed the subject.

"The new artwork on display at the museum is called The Twin Mirrors of Sorrow. I guess I'll be going again to deliver the warning note too…," Daisuke explained as he changed the channel to the news.

"Another masterpiece is on display today at the town museum. A fine artwork: The Twin Mirrors of Sorrow. It just arrived here earlier today from Europe," the reporter said, "And Risa Harada's return to Japan has brought her many reporters and interviews as well. We managed to interview Risa Harada just a couple of days ago. We'll show you the interview right now…"

"Ms. Harada…," Daisuke mumbled, "Say, Riku… what happened the other night? When you chased after her because Satoshi came?"

"Well…," Riku said, uneasy. "… Risa was so upset, I didn't really get to talk to her. I only managed a few words before she drove off in her car." Soon they turned to face the TV, where Risa's interview was showing:

_"Ms. Harada, tell us. How does it feel to return to your home country?" the reporter asked Risa on the interview._

_"It feels like I'm already at home. I actually arrived here early to wish my niece, Rina Niwa, a happy birthday. She recently turned fourteen," Risa explained._

_"So you're saying the rumors aren't true?" the reporter asked curiously._

_"Hm?" Risa asked plainly, "What rumors? Oh; I've been so busy, I haven't noticed…"_

_"Well, many believe your early return is due to such reasons, like a new contract from a higher business, or to see Satoshi Hiwatari, your noted ex, who is currently trying to protect Azumano's museums from getting constantly robbed by the famous Phantom Thief Dark."_

_"Dark… so he's still around…," Risa mumbled._

_"What was that?" the reporter asked._

_"N-Nothing!" Risa reassured the reporter, and then asked, "I mean, I'm not currently thinking about more contracts, but… why were some of the rumors about… Satoshi Hiwatari…?"_

_"Many believe you want to start anew with Satoshi Hiwatari, since there were rumors back then that you two broke it off hard… It was during your college years, I believe?"_

_Risa was silent. She was speechless, and didn't know what to say. "I…," Risa said, shaking her head, "I can't do this. I'm sorry. Please, excuse me." As she said those words, Risa left the reporter with a few camera people still following her as the interview stopped._

"There you have it. It seems Risa Harada must've been uncomfortable wit the even mention of---" the reporter said as Riku took the remote quickly and shut the TV off in anger.

"How could they say such things to Risa?!" Riku demanded, throwing the remote on the floor. "They had no right to interrogate her like that!"

"Where is Ms. Harada, anyway?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh… She's still up in her old room of the mansion," Riku explained, "I'm relieved that the news doesn't know this, or the whole place will be flocked with those worthless reporters and liars, just like the other day!"

"How is she?" Daisuke asked, concerned for Riku's sister.

"I can't really tell. She been so quiet, but… but… I think her meeting with Hiwatari made her remember the memories she wished to forget…," Riku said softy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rina gasped as she saw Sekushi Hiwatari in the court yard, walking her way. "Good morning, Rina," Sekushi greeted, as if nothing had happened the days before.

"Ah… Sekushi… I…"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry!" Rina blurted out, bowing "I avoided and ignored you all yesterday because of what happened with Krad! I'm sorry! Very, very sorry!"

Sekushi scratched his head. "That's… okay," he replied, slightly confused.

"Eh…? Re-Really?" Rina asked, also confused. She blinked, staring up at her crush.

"Yeah," Sekushi mentioned, looking away, "I think Krad took over after school. Did you see him?"

"Uh… umm…," Rina mumbled, unsure of what to say, "_N-No_…"

Sekushi sighed, relieved. "That's good," he explained, "I was unconscious the whole time Krad had reverted yesterday, so I don't know what happened. Oh, well."

Rina looked down. "Was it right for me to lie? Again? Maybe I should've told Sekushi. It doesn't seem like he knew about Krad's plan, but… then again, Sekushi _is_ after Dark too," she thought, and then looked up to see Sekushi smiling.

"Eh?!" Rina questioned as she began to blush, "What is it?"

"It's nothing," Sekushi stated, "I… need to talk to you. It's about Dark."

"_Dark?_" Rina asked, perplexed.

"_Me_?" Dark wondered, curious, "Hey, Rina, you better tell him I'm only interested in _girls_, okay?"

Rina glared at her other self, annoyed. "That's _not_ what Sekushi meant!" she hissed. Returning her attention to Sekushi, she herself was curious as to why Sekushi would want to even talk about Dark. "What about Dark?" she asked rather hesitantly.

"Yeah. I think Krad's up to something, and I know it has something to do with Dark, which means it'll affect _you_. When Krad takes over me, he uses his magic, and it makes me grow weaker. Even if I'm able to revert from Krad, I'll be too weak to help you. So, please… be careful."

Rina's face began to grow increasingly red. "Don't get excited! Don't get excited! Or I'll transform!" she told herself. Dark, meanwhile, stuck his tongue out and pointed to it in disgust.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sekushi asked.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm… fine…," she reassured him quickly, who was still trying to not get too excited.

Dark rolled his eyes, irritated. "This is _boring_. I should've _stayed_ asleep…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Risa sat on her bed, quietly. "Hiwatari…," she thought. She shook her head. "Why… why now…?"

After her childish crush on Dark, Risa grew more mature as she passed middle and high school and attended college and expended her career. But Satoshi Hiwatari had always been on her mind. They had dated in college, and Risa was so happy. But… happiness can always be shattered so easily…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rina closed her eyes. The sways of colors. She opened her eyes and gently painted. Besides being an ordinary student, Rina would paint. She had always admired her Dad's paintings; it was her inspiration. She found them breathtaking and beautiful. As a child, Rina would try to paint, but it just wouldn't stick. She would often mess up and be in such a fuss. But after Dark showed up, Rina was able to concentrate more and was able to paint beautifully, but in her opinion, not as well as her Dad.

White and Black. Feathers falling. In her pink eyes, Rina saw the art becoming more and more complete. She gazed upon it. Glancing over it the clock, it was eight thirty. "Almost time," Rina thought. Standing up, her mind has been quiet for some time. "Is Dark asleep?" she wondered as she looked over her painting. It was unfinished. Rina wanted to complete it, but she had no time. She quickly placed a blanket over her painting before getting dressed up. It was time for the Phantom Thief to steal yet another artwork.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sekushi walked down the halls of the museum as he opened the doors next to him to see the very masterpiece Dark was going to steal. He glanced at the note that was left by the mirror. Scoffing, Sekushi stared at the Twin Mirrors of Sorrow. It read:

_At nine o' clock, I will steal the Twin Mirrors of Sorrow_

_Dark_

"I know what you're planning to do, Krad," he said to his other self. Sekushi put the note back in his pocket and stared into the mirror. In his reflection, Sekushi saw Krad, who was amused.

"And you're going to stop me?" Krad questioned.

Sekushi turned his gaze to the outside windows. "_No_," he replied, "I don't really care what you do. Just… don't hurt Rina." He made those words loud and clear.

Krad smiled. "Now… why would _you_ think I'd try and hurt Rina Niwa?"

Sekushi glared. "_You_ know very well why."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Dark was flying high in the sky, Rina was deep in thought. She always loved to fly with Dark like this, but something told her something was going to happen. Something bad.

"Dark… He's only been apart of me for only a little while. I can't believe Dad and Mom have never mentioned Dark to me. He's cool and can be very optimistic on things," Rina thought, her face getting red, "He's always there for me, and I can always trust him… He's nice, charming, and he's just…" Rina shook her head. Her face was blushing. "Wha… What am I saying?" she wondered, "… But… but still…"

Dark, meanwhile, could hear all of Rina's thoughts and reminded himself to not be excited or he'll transform back. "Rina… She really thinks that way about me…? I wonder if she…," he thought, his face getting red, "Damn it! Stop getting excited!"

"Say… uh, Dark?" Rina asked, all of a sudden.

"Yeah?"

"Um… who's your… _holy maiden_?"

Dark froze. "Wha-What…?" he asked in a panicky voice.

"Who's your holy maiden?" Rina repeated.

"Why?" Dark asked with a flustered face, as if he was hiding something. He didn't want Rina to know, considering _she_ was his holy maiden.

"I… I'm just… c-curious… that's all…," Rina explained, trying to act like she wasn't interested, but she really was. She wanted to know.

"Well… I can tell you she's _kind_. She's _pretty_, _sweet_, and she's _really cute_," Dark listed with a silent smile.

Rina looked away shortly with a quiet nod. "Oh…," she mumbled with a sigh. "…? Did I just get annoyed?" Rina thought, perplexed with a red face, "But why? … I-I should be _happy_ Dark loves someone. I mean… it's not like I… I…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Harada?"

Daisuke opened her bedroom door to find Risa sitting in her bed. She seemed drained; Daisuke assumed she was still feeling off from what had happened. Slowly turning her head to her left, she noticed Daisuke was in the room. "Niwa… You know we aren't kids anymore… Please, call me Risa," she whispered.

"I will if you call me Daisuke," the redhead said with a grin.

Risa nodded, smiling. "All right… Daisuke."

"Riku told me what happened… and I saw the news. I know you and Satoshi have had your differences, but… but… you do realize someday you'll have to face him," Daisuke mentioned.

"I know." Risa got out of her bed and walked over to her dresser. She took out a delicate, wooden box her mother had given her. The designs and engravings were beautiful. Opening it, she pulled out gently a white feather.

Daisuke flinched, seeing it. "T-That's…"

"_Mr. Krad's_ feather. No… _Hiwatari's_ feather. Yes; I have known about Hiwatari and Krad. I've known for sometime now. After accepting Dark had left completely when I was still Rina's age, I suddenly grew close to Hiwatari and… He told me everything, and I accepted him for who he was. At one point, you could say I was in love with both Hiwatari and Krad. It was probably because Mr. Krad reminded me of Mr. Dark, although I only met Mr. Krad once… that afternoon he attacked Riku and me, that afternoon Mr. Dark saved us. Strange, isn't it? I was in love with two men I barely knew a thing about… One who was always there for me, and another I never knew and yet did… But, in the end, I chose Hiwatari; I loved him. During our college years, our relationship turned shaky. Things happened… Some he regretted… Some I regretted… Some we both wished wouldn't have happened. In the end, we both grew so distant. And now… and now…"

"Risa…"

"Daisuke… Riku doesn't know about this. Please, don't tell her," Risa quickly pleaded.

He nodded. "I won't tell her. But Risa…," Daisuke went on, "There are things… Things from my past _I've_ been keeping from you."

Risa seemed both curious yet reluctant to know. "… Tell me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at the museum, Dark was running down the hall. His main objective was to retrieve the Twin Mirrors of Sorrow. For some reason, Dark was very quiet on the matters and wanted to get the artwork quickly. Rina noticed how Dark was so determined to get it. But why? Rina didn't know, and she didn't feel it was her place to be nosy and ask.

Running down the hall, Dark glanced at With by his shoulder. "With, if anything happens… you know _what_ to do." With nodded. Rina was confused by what Dark had said, but she pretended she heard nothing. Stealing and being the Phantom Thief was Dark's job and being an ordinary student at Azumano Middle School was Rina's.

"Dark."

"What is it?"

"It's just…"

"Rina…?"

"Remember what you said before?" Rina finally said. Dark gazed at the light, staring at his other self. He wasn't technically seeing her in person, but as their minds were one, so was their heart; they were seeing each other like always, by their heart.

"What I said before?" Dark asked, confused.

"That… that we'll meet in person? Please, remember your words, Dark," Rina told him, "I have a feeling that something's going to happen. I feel pain inside of me… and I'm afraid half of me is going to just fade away. I know you are a never ending existence, and that you can never truly stay with me forever, but… but… If you believe in the words you told me, I know… one day… we will meet in person. So… please… be careful."

"Rina…," Dark replied with a nod and a smile, "… I will. I won't let anything bad happen to you, or me. I won't let anything bad happen to _us_." Rina nodded, believing Dark's words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening the two, long doors, Dark found the Twin Mirrors of Sorrow. Gazing upon it in hesitantly, he quickly took from the case and into his hands.

"Good job!" Rina cheered, "We have it!" Dark didn't answer, which made Rina feel confused. "D-Dark…? Aren't you happy?"

"This Hikari creation… should've been destroyed… a long time ago!" Dark shouted as he raised it high, preparing to break it.

"Dark, stop!" Suddenly he stopped. The force of Rina's control stopped him.

"Rina…," Dark whispered, "… I'm sorry."

She nodded as Dark could feel Rina's arms around him, hugging him. He wished he could see her in person, but it was all in his mind. Her warmth was from her mind and heart, which he shared. "Dark, remember we came here for the Twin Mirrors of Sorrow. I bet that if Grandma Emiko knew you tried to destroy one of the Hikari artworks instead of adding it to her plentiful collection, she'd be super angry with you," Rina said, "… Don't forget."

"I know," Dark whispered.

Rina opened her eyes, realizing Dark had changed back into her. She stared at her reflecting image of herself in the mirror with disdain. "_Again_? Come on, Dark!" Rina shouted, irritated, "I mean, I was just saying something important… and you go off thinking about your _kind, pretty, sweet, and really cute girlfriend_! I don't believe you! Every time I try to say something meaningful, you decide during that, single time, to think about your holy maiden! I mean, come on!"

"Ri-Rina! It… It's _not_ what you _think_, honest!" Dark reassured her panicky, who couldn't tell her who his holy maiden is.

"Hmph!" Rina turned away in annoyance and anger.

Standing up, Rina stared at the twin mirrors with a curious face. A mirror? Is that it? Why is it so special? "Wow… some of these Hikari artworks are sure odd… From a scepter to a love potion? And now… a mirror? Just who are these Hikari's? And… why does Dark steal their masterpieces?" she wondered.

"You look cute."

Rina blushed, hearing Dark's voice. She was thinking too much of the Hikari Clan that she had forgotten she was staring into the mirror for some time now. "Um… th-thank you, Dark," Rina said with a red face. Staring downward, Rina glanced at the clothes she wore; it was Dark's clothes. There were somewhat bigger for her. It was a black no sleeved shirt and black jeans and boots. Placing her hand on her heart, Rina listened to the beats. She could feel her heart beating quickly, but why? Usually Sekushi was the only one who made her this excited. How?

The door suddenly slammed shut. Rina flinched, realizing she had forgotten to close the doors. But who…? About to turn around, Rina stopped. Quickly, she felt arms wrapped around her and warmth behind her. She couldn't move. As Rina tried to remain calm, her heart was racing.

"My, my… you're quite the beauty, aren't you?"

All Rina could do was stare into the Twin Mirrors of Sorrow. She gazed upon it, and the reflection of the one who was embracing her from behind. Rina dare didn't try to pull back or struggle at the moment; she knew if she did, he would kill her.

The mirror had a golden outline, with two mirrors lined together. The silver carvings of ancient words were engraved on the gold. The mirrors didn't have a scratch or wear out, despite its age. Another Hikari artwork. A word she had remembered being told a lot about. The very artworks Dark steals.

"_Like Dark and I; we cannot exist alone. We are forever cursed to share a body with the Niwa and Hikari Clans…"_

Now Rina understood. Hikari. She remembered where she heard it from. The Niwa and Hikari Clans, bestowed into a curse involving Dark and Krad. Kokuyoku. The Exalted Black Wings. And that meant Sekushi and Krad were… They're apart of that clan… Rina realized just what secrets her parents were keeping from her, what Sekushi was keeping from her, what secrets even Dark was keeping from her. But _he_ told her. He gave her answers.

"Hikari…," Rina whispered, her voice dry.

Right in the reflection of the mirror was the other half of the Exalted Black Wings: _Krad_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another cliffhanger! Rina-chan is alone with Krad-kun, unable to do a thing, or will die… what will happen? Will Krad-kun truly discover the reason Rina is the only female to become Dark-kun? Will Rina-chan find a way to escape? As a battle persists between Dark-kun and Krad-kun, Dark-kun is forced to use his magic, weakening Krad-kun in the process but Rina-chan as well! When measures are needed to be taken, what will Se-kun and Krad-kun accomplish to reach their drastic goal? RXR!


	7. White Feather

To Be With You

Thanks for reviewing:

TheFutureMrs.HaruSohma (ch1 and 6)- Yes, Rina-chan has red eyes… As for her hair color, I think it's a mix, I think. As for Krad and the Fallen Angel's Love Potion, wow, you have a sharp eye! XD Well, just wait and see what happens…

SexyEmoChik, Trish Harris, Le Chat Gris, Fluffy Dark Angel DaTruePrincess- Sorry for the long wait!

Sorry for the long wait! I know it's been like… months, but I'll try really hard to update all my fanfics ASAP! Sorry again! You must all hate me right now… - -; thinks to myself _Why do I have the feeling I'll get hate-mailed?_ Lol Anyway expect a new chapter of TBWY shortly…

I Do Not Own DNAngel!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Hikari…"_

Just inside of the room which held the Twin Mirrors of Sorrow, Rina was in a tight situation. She could feel her heart beats quickening and her uncertainty rising. Staring into the Twin Mirrors of Sorrow, Rina gazed upon the reflection of Krad. His long, blonde hair. His golden eyes that seemed to have an ominous aura that glowed. Rina just stood there, holding the mirror with both hands as all she could do was stare into it. And stare into the reflection of Krad's eyes. Rina knew well to not underestimate Krad. Despite this being her third encounter with him, she knew not to take him lightly. Embracing her, Krad stared at Rina from the mirror with a smile. A cruel smile.

"Rina Niwa… It's funny how we bump into each other in such occasions. It's as if I simply can't get rid of you… _that easily_…," Krad said.

Flinching at the even words of indicating death, Rina felt the need to run away. To struggle free. But Rina knew better. Krad would kill her. She had no escape. Besides, Rina wanted to know. Deep inside, she truly wanted to know the secrets of the Niwa and Hikari Clans. The secrets that were kept from her by her parents, from Sekushi, and even from Dark. But she didn't want to learn it out of death.

"Rina Niwa, do you know why Sekushi despises Dark? Why he loathes him to the point in which Sekushi wishes to kill him?" Krad questioned with a laugh. Rina remained quiet, for she knew any answer would ensure her end. Krad didn't seem to even mind; he continued. "It is because he despises the Niwa Clan. He truly despises you too, Rina Niwa. He may not show it, he may not even admit it, but he regrets ever befriending his clan's enemy, the very people who have been stealing his clan's creations for centuries. In truth, he wants you and Dark to die. If the last of the Niwa's die, then Dark can never return. For once… 'my everything' will be happy."

"…" Even though she tried not to believe his words, Rina didn't know what to really believe anymore. Could Sekushi and Krad be working together like Krad had claimed? Even she was not certain. Sekushi Hiwatari had been her friend since they were children. Sure, they had grown apart for awhile, and currently their friendship still wasn't what it used to be, but Rina had a hard time believing Sekushi would try to kill her, of all people. Then again, she knew, it was a surprising fright when she discovered how desperate Sekushi had been before when he had tried to kill Dark the first time. She could recall in her mind the look of bitterness and anger in her childhood friend's eyes. "I… I don't believe you," was Rina's firm reply.

Krad seemed amused as he began to laugh, confusing Rina. With a grin, Krad held Rina even tighter as she winced; her wounds were opening. "Such a naïve girl, you are… Finally, I can discover your true nature, Rina Niwa. You've made me so curious. I want to know how a female can become Phantom Thief Dark. And now… I have you all to myself…," he murmured.

"Rina," Dark said.

"I know, Dark…," Rina whispered. "Go… I won't stop you this time."

Krad flinched as he realized Rina had changed back into Dark. Again, he was amused. Dark began to laugh nervously with a bit of a pissed face. "Wow, Krad, I'm _flattered_, but I'd rather be hugged by _cute girls_ than _you_!" he shouted, punching Krad in the face. Krad backed away, annoyed. Dark stood there with a grin. "Krad, why don't you be a man and fight me instead?"

The blonde haired angel smiled slyly. "What? Afraid I was going to harass Rina Niwa more than necessary? I'm not a foul molester like you, Dark Mousy," he replied.

Dark glared, ticked off. "Why, you…," he gritted his teeth.

"Dark!" Rina called. Dark glanced over at the Twin Mirrors of Sorrow in his left hand to see Rina's reflection. "Dark, be careful! Krad… He's strong!"

"Heh." The Phantom Thief nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I know." He smirked. "Have a little faith in me, will you?"

Rina looked down. "Dark…," she whispered.

Krad stood there, his amusement slowly turning to annoyance, as he let out a white feather, charging towards Dark. Smirking, Dark did the same. The two collided as Krad, with full force, jammed and pinned Dark against the wall. Dark glared as he stared into Krad's golden eyes. "Why do you protect such a mortal, Dark?" Krad questioned intently, "She'll only _betray_ you in the end. You know how humans are… They _lie_."

"Yeah?" Dark added with a chuckle. "Well…" He grinded his teeth as he punched Krad in the face. "… So do _you_!"

The blonde boy backed away, blood on his face. His white, magnificent wings began to release as his feathers spiraled around the room. "You can't protect her forever, Dark," Krad announced loudly, his voice echoing through the room. He extended his hand out as his beautiful white feather spiraled around the exhibit art room.

"_I'll disappear one day…"_

Rina froze in her spot. Her fears entered her as quickly as the sweat rolling down her cheek. As she watched Dark and Krad fight in her eyes, it only made her thoughts worsen. _Dark will disappear one day_, she reminded herself in her thoughts, _He'll disappear from me… and I'll be… all alone…_

Dark glared at Krad. "Well… At least I can try!" he shot back, shooting off his black wings towards Krad.

The power was so intense that the windows of the room shattered in an instant from the impact. Dark and Krad circled in the sky, fighting, as cameras and news reporters from below tried to videotape the moment. Unfortunately, the two took their battle quite higher in the sky as the grayish clouds made it so they could no longer be seen. Flashes of light that were mistaken for unseen lightning in the misty clouds shined through the skies. Dark clutched onto his left arm, the same arm that he was holding the Twin Mirrors of Sorrow in. He was wounded as he suddenly began to fall. Krad gave a cruel smile. White feathers surrounded the white angel with a strong force as they chased the Phantom Thief.

"Rina, forgive me…," Dark whispered. "I have no choice…"

"What are you saying?" Rina protested, "… Dark!"

Dark took a deep breath. "I have to use my magic… It will hurt you, but…"

"Use it!" Rina impulsively told him without a second thought, "If it'll help you defeat Krad, then use your magic, Dark!"

The purpled haired boy looked away. "Forgive me…," he repeated once more.

Rina could tell that in an instant, Dark's strength was different. As he returned, soaring high up in the sky, Dark felt powers he had never attained for the longest time rushing through his veins as he shot his black feathers towards Krad. Each one pierced the stunned Krad. Breathing uneasily, Krad began pulling out each of the feathers that were shot at him, glaring at Dark with his golden eyes.

As Dark's powers grew stronger, Rina couldn't help but not stay awake. _Why am I getting so tired?_ She wondered. _Everything's… getting dark…_ Dark began shooting off his feathers once more at Krad, who quickly made a shield out of his white feathers. The Phantom Thief then charged towards Krad as he punched Krad on the face twice and on the stomach as well. Dark couldn't help but grin. He could beat Krad easily now.

"Dark…" He could hear Rina. Her voice was shallow, drifting off quietly.

"Rina?"

"I can't… I can't…," she whispered, shaking her head. "It hurts…"

"Rina!"

Krad took advantage of Dark disadvantage, as he was distracted, as he shot all his white feathers protecting him to Dark. Each one pierced him. Dark grumbled in pain as he could hear Rina screaming in his mind. "Rina…," Dark said softly as he closed his eyes, growing unconscious, as he reverted back into Rina, who was too unconscious, as the pain tired her body and strength. Krad watched as Rina Niwa fell down from the sky. His hazy golden eyes flickered with intensity. Quietly, the blonde angel soared down and quickly caught his enemy in his arms. Rina winced for a moment, slowly opening her eyes.

"I knew it…," she whispered before growing to unconsciousness. "I knew you weren't… all that bad…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling a chilly wind breezily touching her pale skin, Rina opened her eyes to find she was in her room. She was tucked into her bed. Her brown eyes darted around, and then she noticed by her glass balcony doors that they were open. Immediately, Rina sat up and rushed out into the balcony. She wasn't too late. Her rescuer was just about to leave.

"Kr-Krad…," Rina said. He refused to turn and look at her. Instead, he kept his gaze on the night sky. The fourteen year old middle school student took a few more steps closer. She took her steps slowly, lest she would slip on Dark's black attire again. "I know you've done many terrible things… to Dark and to Sekushi… and even me, but… Thank you."

"You may try to hide it, but you humans are all alike."

"Huh?"

Krad turned half way around. "I will find out your secret. I'll find out what makes you so special… and when I do… nothing will stop me from killing you, Rina Niwa," he warned, staring coldly at her with his golden eyes.

"I'm not special. I'm just a middle school student," Rina replied quietly. "I don't know why this is happening to me, and I don't know why I can revert to Phantom Thief Dark. Then… I guess this is a race to see who can find out why I'm so 'special,' hm? You can try to kill me if you want… but I won't die that easily. Remember? You can't get rid of me that easily, Krad."

Chuckling under his breath, Krad closed his eyes. "Foolish human…," he murmured as his white wings stretched outward as he flied away into the night, leaving Rina Niwa standing there at her balcony.

Noticing something on the marbled floor, she slowly picked it up. Rina flinched. _A… white feather…_, she whispered. Looking up at the sky, Rina could've sworn she saw white petals fluttering above. But they weren't petals. They were feathers. Krad… Sekushi… Then a horrible thought surfaced her mind. Rina raced to her bedroom and searched the place hastily with pain-struck eyes. "Oh, no… Oh, Dark…"

"He took it… They took it… The Twin Mirrors of Sorrow…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 Done! The Twin Mirrors of Sorrow? Gone?! How will this affect later battles between the Niwa and Hikari Clans? And as Rina-chan tries to resume life as normally as possible, how can she if she can revert into Phantom Thief Dark-kun? New characters appear, old characters resurface, and a deep secret is revealed in this next chapter! RXR!

Btw, for those who also read my other DNAngel fanfic White Feathers, I'm writing the new chapter as we speak, so expect it coming out today!


	8. It's Too Late

To Be With You

Thanks for reviewing:

MistFairie93, thecrazydarkfangirl, kiari-namiro, Pure4ever- Sorry for the long wait!

Clare-stovold- I'll never tell, but RinaXDark _is_ cute XD

New Favs:

Bleachgirl613

'DalisaY-17'

-Phantom-Angel-89

Amekoryuu

Assarishita

Clare-stovold

Death2HeartlessSoul

EnergyEmber

GoldenKitsuneHime13

Kaitou Chou Chou

Light Twilight Darkness

MistFairie93

Pure4ever

ShutMeUp2010

Silver and White Angels

Blackkeyblade

(I think that's everyone... Hopefully...)

New Alerts? Too many to count... - -;

I Do Not Own DNAngel!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry, Dark…"

"Stop apologizing, will you? I told you already. It's not your fault."

A week had past. It was a new morning as Rina Niwa sighed as she walked to Azumano Middle School. She couldn't help but feel guilty of what had happened. They had lost the Twin Mirrors of Sorrow from Krad, who took advantage of bringing Rina to her bedroom by taking the Hikari artwork along with him.

"'Foolish human'… _Now_ I know what _he_ meant by that…," Rina muttered, shaking her head with another long sigh of disappointment as she referred to the last thing Krad said to her. She hadn't seen him since, and Sekushi was had been gone for a week as well. This didn't surprise Rina, but it made her all the more disappointed to go to school.

Dark groaned, irritated. "Will you quit this pessimism?" he tried to change the subject, "Besides… I thought you'd be happy today. Wasn't there something you were waiting for today?"

"_Huh_?"

"Your calendar… Today was circled and had a bunch of mumbo jumbo written on it."

In an instant, Rina stood still as she quickly gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Dark stared at her, wondering what on earth was wrong. Before he could ask, Rina dashed to school without another second thought. She was out of breath by the time she arrived at the gates of the middle school. Dark, who was impatiently waiting for a response from her, decided to ask away.

"_So_? Why's today so special?" Dark questioned with suspicion and curiosity. "Is your precious _Sekushi_ returning this week?"

Rina made a face as she furiously shook her head. "Don't remind me! And it's...! Um... Something else!"

"What?" Dark probed.

But Dark was ignored by the calls of Rina's name a few yards away. Her friends Hikora and Tsume were waiting for her. Rina noticed them right away and hurried to them.

"_H-Hey_..." Dark gritted his teeth, hating the lack of attention Rina was giving him. _Neglectful much...?_ He muttered.

"You remembered what today _is_, right?" Hikora grinned as she twirled her black hair that was tied into a ponytail.

"How could she forget? She's been waiting nonstop for two weeks!" Tsume added as she flipped her light brown hair off the sleeve of her uniform. "The _Saehara_ twins are back from their tropical vacation!"

Dark coughed, hearing the girls' conversation. "Sa-Sa-Sa-Saehara…? Wait a minute… That name's _familiar_…," he muttered as his eyes widened and sweat rolled down his cheek. "Wait, wait, wait… They can't mean… N-No, it's _impossible_…"

"Did you see them already? Where did they go?" Rina eagerly asked.

Her two friends gave cheerful smiles. "They're already at class, so hurry!"

Again, without another thought in her mind, Rina sped past Hikora and Tsume, who giggled as they watched her leave. Hikora sighed with a smile. "Wow, Rina's so happy today. I mean, it's been a week since Hiwatari's been in school. Do you think he's avoiding Rina?" she asked Tsume.

Tsume shrugged. "I don't know, but he can't hide forever. From Rina or her feelings," she replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark twitched, wanting an explanation. Here. And now. "Will you please tell me what's going on?! Dammit!!" he snapped.

Rina laughed, realizing Dark was awake and seeing everything she saw. "Opps, sorry, sorry! But guess what?" she grinned. "The Saehara twins are back! They were my friends since elementary school!"

Dark sighed, shaking his head. "You shouldn't run, you know? You still have wounds from last week, and they'll open up if you push yourself too hard…," he reminded.

Rina pouted as she shrugged. "Geez, Dark, you're worrying just like Dad!" she muttered.

"What was that…?! You dare compare me with _Daisuke_?!"

"Show my Dad some respect, will you?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daisuke, I made you breakfast!" Riku grinned sweetly as her husband stepped into the room.

"Thank you, Riku." Returning the smile, Daisuke sneezed all of a sudden.

Riku blinked. "A-Are you coming down with a cold...?" she asked.

Daisuke scratched his head. "Maybe." _Or a certain someone could be talking about me..._, he thought, sighing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening the door to her classroom immediately, Rina found the two people she was looking for. Takeyo and Rieko Saehara.

They looked just the same as always. Optimistic yet childish Takeyo, with his brown eyes and ruffled up brown hair, was boasting to his fellow classmates about their two week vacation while thoughtful yet quiet Rieko, with her matching brown eyes and long, black hair in braids, patiently stood beside him with a worried face of whether or not her twin brother would exaggerate or not, though the latter was highly doubtful. They weren't her childhood friend like Sekushi, but they were friends of the family who she had known since her first year in middle school.

Noticing Rina on the spot, quickly Rieko Saehara arrived at her side with a shy smile. "Rina, long time no see," she greeted courteously.

"How was your trip?" Rina asked.

Dark snickering with delight felt like poor background music in the back of Rina's head. "Wow, Rina, your friend's pretty _cute_!" he smirked, much to Rina's disdain.

Rina glared. "Don't you even _dare_…," she lowly threatened to Dark.

Dark frowned. _Out of all the times she doesn't ignore me..._, he thought.

Rieko shrugged, swaying back and forth. "It was nice, but Takeyo was complaining the whole time!" she laughed, "He'll probably exaggerate that he had a fantastic time, but it was pretty obvious that he really missed y――"

"―― _Niwa-chan_!" Takeyo called hurryingly as he was by his sister's side in a heartbeat with a rather nervous and red face. "D-Did you miss me?"

"I――" Rina gasped as she noticed a certain someone step into the classroom. She felt her heart leap. "Se-Sekushi...," she whispered.

"Eh?" Rieko asked. "You call Hiwatari... by his first name now, Risa?"

"Um... Y-Yes," Rina said with a red face, nodding.

Takeyo sighed loudly. "Niwa-chan, you're ignoring my question," he said as Sekushi passed by them. The two locked eyes. "Did you miss me of what, Niwa-chan?"

Rina flinched, realizing that with Sekushi's return, she had forgotten Takeyo's conversation. Before Rina could respond, the bell rang as student rushed to their seats. Thankfully, Takeyo sat behind Rina, so they could easily talk with one another. Rieko, on the other hand, sat across of the room, beside Hikora.

"I… I really missed you, uh, Ni-Niwa-chan," Takeyo mentioned quietly.

Rina laughed as she glanced behind her shoulder. "I really missed you too, Saehara-kun," she agreed. "You can stop calling me by my last name. Rieko calls me by my first name, so you should too."

"Re-Re-Really?!"

"Of course. I missed you, _and_ Rieko… _and_ I suppose your dad and mom too…"

Takeyo chuckled nervously as he tried to concentrate on his work. "Oh… R-Right… Of course…," he muttered with a bit of disappointment in his tongue. "Th-Thanks, Rina..."

As Rina turned around and tried to concentrate on her class work, she couldn't help but be bothered by the storm of laughter coming from Dark. Rina fumed as a vein was about to pop on her forehead. "Dark, what is it?" she hissed.

He wiped tears from his eyes. "Wow… I really thought that kid would've been more competition for me, but you really stabbed him in the back, Rina!" Dark exclaimed.

"... Stabbed him in the back?"

"Don't tell me you haven't realized that that Saehara kid he likes you!"

Rina coughed as her pink eyes widened. "Huh…?" she meekly whispered as her face grew red. _Saehara-kun… li-li-li-likes me…?!_ She realized.

"Oh…," Dark frowned, surprised. "You really _didn't_ know?"

"N-No… I didn't…," Rina whispered. "He… He really… does…?" Then there was silence between the two souls conversing before a light bulb lit up above Rina Niwa's head. "Wait a minute… What did you mean when you said Saehara-kun would be competition for _you_…?" she questioned, confused.

Dark quickly waved his heads in the air nervously. "_Nothing_, _nothing_!" he reassured. _Geez... Rina's as dense as Daisuke was when he was a kid! It must've been inherited or something..._, he muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maybe you should rest, Daisuke," Riku assured after they finished breakfast. "You have the day off today, right?"

"It's all right!" Daisuke reassured, waving his hands around, "I feel as fit as an ox!" Again, he sneezed. The redhead blinked. "M-Maybe I _am_ catching something..."

"Come on."

"Okay, okay."

Riku sighed. "Say... How's Risa?" she asked. "She only comes out when you're not around. Even Rina doesn't get to see her anymore because of her Niwa Clan duty... I don't really see my own twin sister as much because she's either locked herself up in that room, or out at work in the city..."

Daisuke sighed. "I may've told Risa something she wasn't ready to know. I told her about Dark and me... and I told her about Rina too," he said.

"Why...?" Riku began to protest, but gave in, "She does have a right to know, after so long, but... Wh-What did she say?"

"At first, Risa thought I was kidding, but I could tell she slowly believed me after I told her everything. She was shocked when I told her Rina was the next... to become Dark. After I told her that, she thanked me and wanted to be alone, so I left. I haven't spoken to her since them," Daisuke explained.

"Well, it's been a while. I'm sure she's just nervous," Riku reminded.

"Nervous? About what?" Daisuke asked.

"About Dark... Since Rina is Dark, she might have to see him again someday."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During lunch, Rina sighed as she walked with Rieko to a nearby bench on school grounds. It was a good spot because there was a lot of shade from a tree above them. After opening her bento, Rieko coughed, slightly nervous.

"You really didn't know?" Rieko asked, stunned.

"I… had no idea…," Rina confessed, staring at the ground. "So... _you_ knew?"

Rieko gave a faint smile. "Rina... I thought it was pretty obvious." She bit into a sushi roll. "But... Do you like my brother?"

Rina kept her eyes on the ground. "Of course! I just don't think... I like him the way he likes me," she said with a sigh, "I guess Takeyo and I have something in common. Y-You... remember Sekushi, right? We've known each other for a long time... I-I..."

"I _like_ Hiwatari, Rina," Rieko blurted out suddenly.

Rina flinched. "Ri-Rieko...," she whispered with disbelief.

"Like you said, you two have known each other for a long time. You and I've known each other for a long time too, right? I was hoping... you could help me," Rieko told her, looking away to hide her red face, "Rina... Could you set me up with Hiwatari?"

_You too, Rieko...?_ Rina bit her lip. _But I..._

Rieko gasped as she shook her head. "Oh, that was so stupid of me! I should have never asked!" she withdrew her previous statement, "It was too last minute of me, wasn't it? Is Hiwatari with anyone? Does he like anyone right now?"

"N-No... He... I...!" Rina was about to explain but sighed, not knowing what to say in the end. She shook her head, placing her hand over her face. "Dark, what should I do...?" she muttered aloud with dismay.

"Uh... Rina... You just said my...," Dark tried to tell her.

Rieko stared at Rina. "Rina... Did you just say――?" Rina blinked.

"Rina! Rieko!" Takeyo's voice broke their conversation as they spun around, noticing him running up to them.

_Oh, great..._, Rina muttered, remembering instantly of Takeyo's crush on her.

_Here comes the so-called competition..._, Dark grinned.

"Oh, no... Takeyo's... Rina, what are you going to do?" Rieko asked, worried.

"I-I don't know... I've never rejected someone before...," Rina grimaced as she fiddled her fingers, becoming nerve-wrecked.

_You rejected the guy in class remember?_ Dark reminded her, smiling slyly.

_Dark..._, Rina groaned, shaking her head.

Rieko's eyes widened. "Wait a minute... Rina, you...? If you're rejecting Takeyo now... does that mean...?" she asked, "You like someone? Who?"

Rina looked away, refusing to answer. "..."

"Hey, guys," Takeyo grinned as he greeted them.

"H-Hi, Takeyo...," both of them quietly replied.

Takeyo made a face. "What's up with this atmosphere?" he wondered, "You both seem..."

"Rina."

All three of the spun to find none other than Hiwatari Sekushi. They all gasped, noticing his presence right away. "Se-Sekushi...," Rina whispered, blushing instantly.

Dark moaned, growing irritated. _Great, the real competition's here..._, he gritted his teeth.

"Can we talk?" Sekushi glanced at the Saehara twins and then returned his attention towards Rina. "_Privately_?" he added.

Rina stood up, taking her bento box with her. "Sure..." She turned to Takeyo and Rieko. "I'll catch up with both of you later, okay?" They couldn't do anything else but nod and let her leave.

"Rina...," Takeyo muttered, looking away as he made a fist.

"Takeyo... You should know... Rina... She knows about your... crush...," Rieko mentioned once Rina and Sekushi were gone.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What?! No way!! Re-Really?! Aw, geez...," her brother spun out of control. Takeyo scratched her head as his face turned red. "Well, I knew it was obvious, but... Looks like she'd choose that Hiwatari over me, huh?"

Rieko shrugged. "I wouldn't know..." _Rina and Sekushi are very close, I admit that, but... Just now... Why was Rina talking about Phantom Thief Dark all of a sudden?_ She wondered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder why Sekushi wants to talk to me... all of a sudden," Risa said to Dark.

Dark rolled his eyes. "Just... Be careful, Rina. I know this guy is, well, important to you, but he is Krad. The same person who stole the Twin Mirrors of Sorrow from us. Whatever he wants from us, from _you_, it's probably not going to be good at all," he warned her.

Rina nodded. "I know, but... Sekushi and I... are friends. In the end, no matter if we're from different clans... No matter if Sekushi is Krad or if I'm you, Dark... In the end, Sekushi and I will always be friends before our duties. I'm positive. That's why... He's always been kind to me this whole time, I'm sure of it," she told him.

"You're confusing friendship with your duty, Rina," Dark sharply said.

"But _you_ do that too, Dark. Just by being my friend right now," Rina replied.

_Rina..._, Dark thought.

Arriving on the rooftops of campus alongside Sekushi, Rina took a deep breath. She was alone with Sekushi, who was not only her friend but her enemy. He was not only himself but Krad. And Krad had taken the Twin Mirrors of Sorrow from Rina, whether or not Sekushi allowed him to do so or not.

"Sekushi...," Rina said, "What do you want to talk privately about?"

"Rina. There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

Sekushi turned to face her. "Rina, I..." He took something out of his pocket as Rina gasped. In his hand was the Twin Mirrors of Sorrow, the very Hikari relic she had been worried about all week.

Rina covered her mouth with one of her hands, shocked. "The Twin Mirrors of Sorrow...," she whispered, startled.

"Krad stole it from you, and... I don't plan on returning it to you, Rina Niwa," Sekushi told her.

Her eyes widened, confused. "But... Sekushi..."

"Originally, these artworks were Hikari creations. Your clan and you have no right to take these things. They belong to the Hikari's. What you're doing is a mistake!" Sekushi lashed out.

_Sekushi..._, Rina gulped.

"From now on, you should care about only yourself... because I can no longer help you. We are enemies now. We can't be friends. I _let_ Krad take the Twin Mirrors of Sorrow. To help my clan, I'd be willing to give up my body in order to have Krad's power. If Krad hurts you, if Krad even kills you, I won't do anything anymore _because_ we are enemies, Rina. Krad has made me realize... that I can't protect you and capture Dark at the same time. I've tried to do so many times, but my heart has weakened... because of _you_, Rina."

"Sekushi... No...," Rina whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I know you don't like me, Sekushi, but I really like you! I love you! Even if you don't return my feelings, I still wanted to be friends with you... As long as we were friends, I didn't care about anything else... Ever since we were little, you've always been the most important thing to me. Even after this mess with both our clans, you're _still_ the most important thing to me. Please, Sekushi. Don't do this..."

"Goodbye, Rina," Sekushi told her as white feather rapidly pun around him in a tornado-like force.

"Sekushi!" Rina cried, rushing up to him.

"Rina, don't!" Dark warned her, but it was no use. "It's too dangerous!"

"What I told you before when you told me you liked me was a lie. I _love_ you, Rina... But it's too late...," Sekushi whispered, closing his eyes.

"Sekushi!!" Rina once more cried out, in hopes that Sekushi would hear her.

"... It's far too late." Sekushi's voice turned cold and heartless as the white feathers vanished, one by one. Rina gasped, backing away. Right in front of her was Krad. Rina felt her hands trembling and her heart was spinning. Her eyes were shaking.

_I can no longer see Sekushi... anywhere in Krad's eyes...!_

Krad smiled. "I win."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMFG! Another cliffhanger and suspense! Rina comes to terms with her feelings and her duty as encounters Krad once more, without the restraints of Sekushi. Will she be able to retrieve the Twin Mirrors of Sorrow? And just what can the Twin Mirrors of Sorrow do? Does Dark have more than competition to deal with now that Krad's really back? Can Rina save Sekushi from possibly making a big mistake? So many questions, so little time. RXR!


	9. Determination and Danger

**To Be With You**

I'm really sorry for the 1-2 years lack of chapter uploads. I've been very busy with schoolwork, family stuff, and etcetera, but I'm really trying to begin uploading new chapters to all my fanfics. I will start with the highest votes on my poll – where I asked readers which fanfic they wanted me to update first – and I'll move on from that.

**edit:** I had major writing block with this one, so I had to postpone it for a while until now.

But guess what? **To Be With You** had the _most votes_. Sorry for the extremely long delay and please enjoy!

**last chapter:** A week after the Twin Mirrors of Sorrow was stolen by Krad, Rina's guilt over the incident turns into excitement when she is reunited with her two elementary school friends who just returned from their two week vacation – Takeyo and Rieko Saehara – and she learns that Takeyo likes her and Rieko likes Sekushi. Sekushi asks Rina if he could talk to her privately, and he reveals that he is in possession of the Twin Mirrors of Sorrow. However, he refuses to return the Hikari creation to her and declares that they are enemies, expressing his anger towards the Niwa Clan stealing what rightfully belongs to the Hikari Clan, as well as his frustration that his duty is weakened by Rina's influence over him. Sekushi decides that for the sake of his clan, he would give up his body to Krad, despite Rina's attempts to dissuade him. Rina can only watch as Sekushi's last words to her are of his love for her before Krad completely takes over.

**DNAngel © Yukiru Sugisaki

* * *

**

_K-Krad...?_

Rina stared at Krad with eyes desperately searching for the one person most important to her. But he was gone. Sekushi was gone. Usually, when Sekushi would transform into Krad, Rina could still feel Sekushi within Krad somewhere and somehow. But she could barely even feel his presence within Krad. Or perhaps that was just what her heart wanted to believe.

_Sekushi…? Sekushi…?_ "Krad... What did you do…? Where is he…? Where is he?" Rina demanded hoarsely in a fit of panic, "Where is Sekushi?"

She breathed heavily in anguish as tears came rushing in. Rina fell to her knees, startled and confused as she stared at her empty, trembling hands. Sekushi's presence was dwindling, disappearing slowly but surely and she could feel every moment of it. And every moment was breaking her.

"Sekushi… can't you hear me?" she cried in a quivering whisper as she fought back her tears, "Where are you…? Please… answer me… Sekushi…"

Krad still wore a smile on his face. He approached her before she knew it he was kneeling beside her only inches away and held his index finger to her lips. "_Behave_… will you? Your insufferable groveling is most unbecoming, and to think you're the threat to my very existence… Pathetic. If you dare to even scream and jeopardize my presence, you will never find out where your precious Sekushi is."

Rina began sniffling and could not find the words to speak. Krad trailed his hand down and cupped Rina's chin as he gave her a long stare before managing to lift her up as he stood up. Rina staggered away from Krad, but he took a hold of her arm.

"That goes for _Dark_ as well, as we all know he is always one to oppose me. Should you revert to Dark – whether it is of your own intention or that of the Phantom Thief's – Sekushi will be mine and you will never see him again."

Dark glared. "That bastard!" he yelled, "Rina, here's the plan. I want you to–"

Rina closed her eyes. "– Dark...," she whispered, "... _No._"

"What? You idiot, don't throw your _feelings_ out there! Krad's just messing with you! I'm the only one who can put his senses straight, even if it means punching the daylights outta him!"

"What did I say? I said no! Sekushi's life is in danger! I-I can't risk it!"

"And didn't that guy clearly tell you that you two are enemies? Face it Rina – you're still hung over the guy, and now you're just confused! That wannabe Commander did this to himself willingly, remember? So, give it a rest!"

_"From now on, you should care about only yourself... because I can no longer help you. We are enemies now. We can't be friends. I let Krad take the Twin Mirrors of Sorrow. To help my clan, I'd be willing to give up my body in order to have Krad's power. If Krad hurts you, if Krad even kills you, I won't do anything anymore because we are enemies, Rina. Krad has made me realize... that I can't protect you and capture Dark at the same time. I've tried to do so many times, but my heart has weakened... because of you, Rina."_

_ "I love you, Rina... But it's too late..."_

_ "... It's far too late." _

Rina clenched her fists. _That... That may be so, but..._ "Sekushi... is both my childhood friend... and my first love," she insisted, "He always tried to protect me, even whenever Krad took control of him... I-I won't abandon him, not ever!"

Dark gritted his teeth and stayed silent.

Krad let go of Rina's arm and took a step back from her. He sighed as he placed his free hand against his face. Rina began wiping her tears away, but her eyes widened as Krad reverted back into a familiar face. She gasped with awe. It was a face she longed to see and a person she dearly loved.

"_Se... kushi...?_ Sekushi? Sekushi!" Rina exclaimed as she hugged him tightly.

Dark blinked. "Rina, that's not..."

"Sekushi, I'm so glad you're all right!" Rina told him, "I'm–"

Sekushi quietly chuckled. Rina flinched as she raised her head to see Sekushi's face. Everything was the same: same blue layered hair, same winter skinned face, same... _No_. The eyes were different. They were wrong somehow. It wasn't the attentive yet soft eyes Rina was used to. They weren't the eyes she knew. These eyes were hardened and cold, so detached and unfamiliar to her. They weren't _his_ eyes.

"Y-You're... not Sekushi...," Rina whispered slowly.

"Correct... Rina Niwa. What, you didn't know? Creatures like Dark and me... We have enough control to use our host as we desire," Krad revealed, "We can even use their bodies as a mask to protect our true agendas…"

"Dark, what... is this?" Rina asked.

Dark lowered his gaze. "This is..." For now, all the Phantom Thief could be was a spectator, watching from the sidelines, and being forced to watch. _To see my host getting harmed... I've seen Daisuke get hurt plenty, but... Even though I got pissed at him for trying to play hero when he knew better, I... I never realized that this was how he felt every single time watching me fight... ever single time Rina watched me fight... Damn it all._ He sighed. "This is a trap… Rina."

Rina struggled to move, but Krad had his hands wrapped around her. _A trap_, Rina repeated. It was a trap she would have fallen into, whether she would have admitted it or not. For Sekushi, she would probably do anything for him.

"Did you really think I would interrogate you in this… droll place? Clearly you don't know me that well at all," Krad hissed degradingly, "I mean, I _could_, but there would be so many witnesses… and so many people to _kill_..." Rina flinched, but Krad continued, amused by her fear. "As much as I would enjoy torturing you with that wonderful scenario, it'd be too much of a hassle for me at the moment. I tire of the distractions that allowed your discreet escapes until now, Rina Niwa. It's time you and I finally continue our little chat. Remember? I tried having a simple conversation with you, but you had be so stubborn, defying me and allowing Dark to interfere… And how could I forget when you splashed that little potion in my eyes? We _will_ continue our little chat, and I _will_ get _even_ with you. I need somewhere desolate where no one could hear your screams of help or defiance... Not even Sekushi will help you because he's mine now."

"Sekushi... isn't some toy!"

"You're right. He's _my_ toy and now so are _you_."

Rina winced, feeling a sharp pain at her side. Dark glared. "Rina, if that asshole holds you any tighter, your wounds are gonna open!" he reminded her, "Hey, you better break free now! Rina!"

No matter how Rina struggled, she couldn't break free. She had to do something. Normally at a crisis like this, she would revert into Dark or find some sort of distraction, but the former meant endangering Sekushi, and there was little Rina could use for the latter. Rina was a decent dodger, but she couldn't move without some sort of distraction. She may have used the Fallen Angel's Love Potion before to escape Krad during her first encounter with him, but there was nothing she could use...

– _The Twin Mirrors of Sorrow!_ Rina remembered. _It's still in Sekushi's pocket! Maybe it can do something to distract Krad or something... This Hikari creation must be really important for Krad to take... I really don't want to take it away from Sekushi; he was really upset about it, about how my clan was stealing the creations of his clan. Once I save Sekushi, I will return the Twin Mirrors of Sorrow to him. I promise._ Rina began moving her fingers a little. _Mm... I need reach it... but..._ Her fingers could only move a centimeter at any direction. Krad's hold on her was too tight. _Almost close... Come on... Please... for Sekushi... Reach it!_

To Rina's surprise, Krad relented, released his grip, and stepped away from her. "Rina Niwa, you will meet me at midnight at the museum. Behave for now and tell no one of this. For the remainder of this day, I am Sekushi Hiwatari. If you tell me what I want to know at our little rendezvous, I will consider returning 'my everything' to this body for however long he can keep it... and if he wishes to keep it. If you cannot fulfill all of these simple tasks, Sekushi is all mine. Do you understand?"

Rina stared at Krad, and with her faith unwavering replied, "I understand."

* * *

Krad stepped outside of the school doors and leaned against a nearby tree as he felt the wind brush against his hair. It had been a while since he had experienced the world without staring through the eyes of his host. He raised his hand a little and stared at Sekushi's palm – _his_ palm now – as he sighed. "Well? Is there anything you want to say... _Sekushi?_ I know you're there. She may not be able to feel you, but I can still feel your presence, no matter how much you try to bury yourself away. I could be nice, you know. I could lend you this body for a fragment of a second... just so you can reject that poor girl already so she'll stop chasing me. As much as your precious Niwa girl is quite interesting to me, she's becoming a nuisance to my plans."

There was no answer, just as Krad expected.

"Hmph…," Krad murmured with a chuckle and a shrug, "… Suit yourself."

* * *

"Rina, you are _not_ meeting up with Krad!'

"Yes, I _am,_ Dark!"

Dark glared furiously at her. "He's dangerous, and you'll only get yourself hurt! Just like now! Listen to me for once, will you?" he demanded.

Rina stopped walking and leaned against the wall in the staircase. She shook her head. "I have always listened to you, Dark, so listen to _me_ for once! Please!"

"Give me one good reason," Dark slowly spoke with a voice so frustrated and bitter, so torn and distraught, "Give me one good reason why I should sit on the sidelines and watch you endanger your life, Rina."

"I love Sekushi. I love him so much that I would do anything for him. I've made up my mind, Dark, and this is the unchangeable result: I love Sekushi so much… that I would risk my life for the sake of his. If, given the chance… I would give up my life if it meant Sekushi would be all right. Sekushi means the world to me, Dark. He always has… and he always will."

"But…"

"You've felt this way about someone too, right? So, surely you must understand!"

Dark closed his eyes. Memories filled him of girls he had met, from Riku and Risa Harada to all the girls he had encountered in the past. And then came Rina's face. Dark opened his eyes.

Rina stared at Dark from within her. They were a yard apart with Dark's back facing her. Never had Dark disagreed with her with so much anger and frustration. Never had he have to question her actions and ethics. She knew he was worried. She knew he was hurt. And it pained her to see him in such distress, no matter how hard he tried to hide it from her.

"Dark…," Rina whispered regretfully.

She had never meant to hurt him like this. She walked over to him and reached her hand out towards him. At the very last second, Rina betrayed herself. She withdrew her hand and turned around as the image of the two began to shatter into pieces.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this…," Rina whispered.

As she walked away, she could hear Dark faintly reply, "Yeah… I know."

* * *

**preview:** Krad is not the only person Rina has to worry about with the Saehara twins' growing suspicion. Dark struggles with Rina's dangerous decision, and Rina must face the consequence of choices when she decides to confront Krad.

**[rxr]**


End file.
